Amor en Escena
by Vivian Granchester
Summary: Dos celebridades , Dos mundos distintos , Nacera el amor? Minific (Terry Fic)
1. Chapter 1

Terruce Greum Granchester o mejor conocido como Terry Granchester en el mundo del espectáculo, es uno de los actores de Hollywood más conocidos , famosos , consagrado y talentosos de los últimos años.

Con una carrera envidiable de más de cientos de films exitosos con actores de renombre , el joven de 27 años era uno de los actores más solicitados y mejores pagados del medio , a parte de que poseía una belleza admirable , unos ojos azules con vetas verdes que hipnotizaban , un cuerpo hermoso Bien trabajado que lo había convertido en imagen de ropa interior de Calvin Klein en varias oportunidades y una sonrisa que derretía a todo el público femenino

\- Terry buenos días! Buenas noticias, estamos listo para iniciar el rodaje la siguiente semana , tus escenas están confirmadas y negociadas ...- Dijo Robert entrando a la oficina del joven actor que se encontraba tranquilamente saboreando un café y leyendo un libro

\- Hola Robert! Que bien, entonces eso significa que debo rechazar la propuesta de Paramount verdad ?

-Asi es Terry , tú público te prefiere en películas de acción ya lo sabes , la oferta de Paramount es buena , pero mucho romance en las escenas

\- Quien sería mi compañera de rodaje ? ...- Pregunto con interés y una sonrisa de lado

\- Anne Hathaway...- Dijo Robert divertido

\- Uhhhh no ! Ahhhh que espanto! La última vez que grabé con ella me beso en serio Robert! Fue muy desagradable , toda delgada como si fuera a romperse y su boca grande y extraña , Puajjjj ...- Se sacudió el castaño con desagrado pensando en sus recuerdos

\- jajajaja bueno entonces este film te cae a pelo , tendrás escenas con una chica pero eso está por definirse , nada romántico, ya sabes típica película con violencia y sexo

\- Perfecto , tú me avisarás cuando debemos ir a firmar los contratos entonces ...- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa divertida

Pasaron los días y Terry estaba listo para las grabaciones de las primeras escenas , la película trataba de un joven traficante de armas que había dejado la mala vida al conocer el amor , pero su novia es diagnosticada con una enfermedad mortal la cual tenía un tratamiento que costaba una fortuna , con la desesperacion de conseguir el dinero , el joven se ve obligado a meterse nuevamente en el negocio con personas muy peligrosas.

Terry se encontraba sentado en la comodidad de su amplio y lindo camerino , leyendo con detenimiento las escenas y diálogos pensando que sería pan comido después de haber hecho una película de guerra en el Medio Oriente

\- Hola Terry , estamos listos? ...- Saludó Hellen su maquilladora personal , una simpática joven de 26 años que venia trabajando con el castaño hace unos tres años aproximadamente , Hellen estaba completamente enamorada de Terry pero guardaba sus sentimientos con celo y profesionalismo , ya que sabia que era algo imposible y por supuesto no podía poner sus sentimientos por encima de su carrera

\- Hola Hellen , cuando quieras! ... Contesto el actor amablemente pues la joven era de su aprecio y confianza

\- Bien veamos! ...- Dijo la joven leyendo el itinerario de la película ...- Bien , labio roto y golpes en diferentes zonas de rostro ...- Dijo Hellen algo divertida empezando a cubrir el rostro del joven con una crema hidratante

\- Hola Hola! ...- Saludo Jonathan , asistente del joven actor que se encargaba de que la celebridad estuviera cómoda y pudiera realizar su trabajo sin mas preocupaciones

\- Hola Jou ...- Saludo Terry con ojos cerrado ...- Que hay hoy?

\- Bien! Actualizar tus redes sociales y una entrevista en la noche con TMZ , no debes hablar nada sobre esta película , ni sobre tu posible aparición en "The Darkness"

\- Bien , no hay problema ...

\- Buen Día ...- Saludo Robert ingresando al camerino ...- Estamos listos Terry? Usaran dobles para algunas escenas , dicen que debes verlos primero para darles tu aprobación , aunque a mi me parecen perfectos , ya fui a echar un vistazo ...

\- Por cierto Robert ... ya sabes quien sera mi compañera de escenas ? Solo hablan de las escenas de acción! ...- Pregunto Terry mientras Hellen le colocaba tinta roja bajo el labio simulando ser sangre ...

\- Bueno Terry ... veras ... Aun no esta confirmado , pero la productora esta buscando hacer negocios con los representante de Candy Andley ... esperan que ella acepte ...

\- Candy que? ...- Pregunto el castaño con mirada extrañada

\- Candy Andley ... la cantante?

\- Ah? Perdón? Espera , espera! Una cantante ? En esta película? Que cantante es ella primero que todo? , nunca había escuchado su nombre?

\- Por Dios Terry! Candy Andley! Es literalmente la nueva sensación de la música Pop! No has escuchado su música? ...- Dijo Jonathan incrédulo de que alguien no supiera quien era ella

\- Saben que no escucho música comercial! ...- Respondió atónito el castaño

\- "No Tears left to Cry"" ...- Tarareo Hellen divertida

\- Tu también sabes quien es ? ...- Pregunto Terry sorprendido

\- Terry todos saben quien es! Tienen una voz hermosa! ...- Explico la chica riendo

\- A parte de o linda que es! Parece una muñeca! Trae a toda una generación de su edad y adultos babeando por ella ...- Explico Jonathan con una sonrisa

\- Y de donde salio o que? No me digan ... otro producto envasado y lanzado por Disney? ...- Pregunto con arrogancia el actor

\- jajaja no nada de eso Terry , es una joven muy talentosa y su publico muere por verla actuar ... ya sabes Marketing ...- Dijo Robert

\- Ahhh claro! Y yo tengo que pagar los platos rotos actuando con una niñata presumida y novata! Háganme el favor , sera como la mayoría , tendrá un éxito y luego desaparecerá del medio ...- Dijo el joven con burla y molestia

\- Bueno va en su cuarto álbum en verdad y vende miles de copias por dia ...- Dijo Jonathan

\- Sin contar las millones de descargas en internet ...- Dijo Robert

\- Y los millones de seguidores en You Tube y redes sociales ...- Agrego Hellen

\- No pues , ahora me conviene a mi actuar con ella ...- Dijo Terry de malas poniéndose de pie

\- ehhh! Yo no lo quería decir así ... pero si ... ganaras un nuevo publico ...- Dijo Robert riendo ligeramente

\- Que? Es en serio Robert? Por Dios! Soy actor desde niño! Tengo dos Oscars! 6 Golden Globes! Una estrella en el paseo de la fama! Una replica en el museo de cera ! Soy un Avenger! Como me puedes decir que esa mocosa me conviene? ...- Dijo el actor ofendido

\- Terry , tranquilo , ella no es cualquier celebridad , es tan buena como tu en el mundo de la música , tiene como 7 Gramys y otros premios mas ... Déjate de engreimientos , sabes que de esto te beneficiara mucho , como a ella también , en vez de quejarte ambos deberian trabajar de la mano para su beneficio

\- Ademas Terry , tu eres un increíble actor , es muy probable que la dejes por los suelos y ella quede mal en el mundo de la actuación ...- Dijo Hellen con una risita malévola

\- Tienes razón! ...- Dijo el actor con su sonrisa de lado y sentándose nuevamente ...- Bien ... veamos que tan talentosa es esa niña , dile a la productora que si se decide por esa niña que ella debe estar bien preparada , no aguantare sus novatadas y equivocaciones , que edad tiene por cierto?

\- 23 ...- Dijo Robert

\- Pfff , como sea ...- Dijo el castaño ya sin prestar atención y dejando que la joven terminara su trabajo

Fue un día largo y cansado , por fin habían terminado algunas escenas de bastante acción y Terry después de quitarse el maquillaje y vestirse con su ropa se dirigió a su auto donde su chófer lo esperaba para llevarlo a su entrevista y por ultimo a su casa a finalmente descansar.

Mientras iba en el auto saco su Iphone ultimo modelo , se coloco los audífonos y por curiosidad busco en Music Store a la joven que probablemente seria su compañera de rodaje , encontró su álbum y puso Play a su ultimo Éxito.

Right now, I'm in a state of mindI wanna be in like all the timeAin't got no tears left to crySo I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it upI'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it upSo I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up

I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up (oh, yeah)

A Terry se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa , la chica realmente tenia una voz prodigiosa , no era una mas como Selena Gomez o Taylor Swift , esa rubia de ojos verdes hermosos tenia una increíble voz ...- Tal vez es Auto Tune ...- Penso con algo de malicia

\- Señor ... Llegamos...- Aviso su chófer pues el joven estaba muy sumido mirando la portada del álbum

El castaño entro con su costumbrada seguridad y arrogancia al edificio , en la puerta un grupo de fans y paparazzis esperaban ansiosos su salida del auto y entre flashes y gritos el joven se dirigió a su entrevista.

Después de responder preguntas de trabajo y personales como de costumbre , el joven se dirigió por fin a su enorme y hermosa mansión a descansar , una vez acostado en su cama tomo su celular y busco un vídeo clip de la chica , ya que quería encontrar que tan increíble era para tener tremenda fama en corto tiempo y tanto premios , a parte de la belleza que era tan obvia.

Eligió uno donde se veían varias tomas de su rostro y la garganta se le seco , la canción se llamaba Dangerous Woman y la joven cantante salia vestida con un sensual conjunto de lencería que lo hizo sonreír como idiota sin poder evitarlo , si que era bella , bastante , pero como siempre en ese mundo no solo el talento bastaba , también se debía vender sexo para llegar a la fama , cosa que en el mundo de la actuación no era necesario si tenias talento de verdad.

Sin percatarse ya era mas de las tres de mañana y el se había pasado esas horas leyendo la biografía de la cantante , sus premios , entrevistas y viendo mas vídeos , casi no pudo creer que se había dedicado a hacer eso en aquellas horas en vez de dormir , hasta se avergonzó un poco de si mismo , dejo el aparato en su mesa de noche y se decidió en dormir finalmente , pesando que la idea de compartir escenas con ella no seria tan malo después de todo.

Pasaron las semanas y finalmente habían terminado de grabar las escenas mas trabajosas y grandes de la película , ahora pasaba a la face de grabar las escenas de diálogos y romance , Candy Andley había aceptado el papel como "Alis" La novia del protagonista que no era otro mas que Terry y una mañana se había pactado una reunión para que ambos se conocieran y platicaran un poco

Aquel día que Terry llego al estudio , la puerta de ingreso era un escándalo abarrotada de fans con pancartas y gritos de emoción , el cuerpo de seguridad alejo a los fans histéricos del auto del actor

\- Demonios! ...- Se quejo el castaño algo nervioso mientras una chica golpeaba su luna histérica entre la emocion y el llanto

\- Se filtro la noticia que Candy esta en este edificio ... la seguridad ya se encargara de retirarlos ...- Dijo Robert sorprendido por la muchedumbre

\- Dios ... espero que no sea así todos los días de rodaje ...- Dijo el castaño con molestia

Ambos hombres ingresaron al edificio y se dirigieron a la sala de juntas donde se haría la presentación oficial de ambos personajes , Terry estaba de malas aunque tenia mucha curiosidad de verla personalmente , solo esperaba que la chica estuviera preparada y no lo hiciera trabajar el doble por su falta de experiencia.

Llegaron a la sala y tomaron asiento después de saludar a los mienbros del equipo ...- Bien y donde esta? ...- Pregunto el castaño con arrogancia y cruzándose de brazos

\- Ya viene Terry , su equipo esta intentado investigar quien filtro la noticia de su presencia en nuestras instalaciones ...- Comento el asistente del director

\- Ah ... que ? No puede controlar eso? Ya muero por ver el resultado de la película ...- Dijo con sarcasmo

\- Que le sucede? ...- Pregunto el asistente a Robert en voz baja mientras el actor se disponía a ver su celular

\- Creo que celos de fama ...- Contesto el hombre riendo suavemente

\- Buenos Días ...- Saludo un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros y muy atractivo ...- Disculpen la demora , fue culpa de un paparazzi ...- Dijo el hombre con molestia

\- Hola Buenos Días ...- Entro por fin la joven cantante con una gran sonrisa que ilumino el lugar ...-Pensamos que lo habíamos perdido en el camino , disculpen la molestia en verdad ...- Se disculpo la joven saludando a cada uno

\- Candy bienvenida ...- Dijo el director dándole un beso en cada mejilla ...- Los presento muchachos aunque ya imagino que deben saber quien es quien ...- Dijo el hombre llevando a la rubia hasta el castaño que se puso de pie

Terry se quedo observándola por unos segundos sin decir nada , ella le sonrió cordialmente y el quedo deslumbrado , era mucho pero mucho mas hermosa en persona y tenia los ojos mas bellos que había visto en su vida.

\- Hola ...- Dijo el castaño fríamente ya que intentaba recuperar la compostura por el efecto que había tenido la joven en el , dándole la mano a la chica que se quedo perpleja ante el frió saludo del actor , pues ella sentía atracción por el en secreto hace muchos años atras y cuando habia oido la propuesta de trabajar junto con el acepto encantada , pero toda esa ilusión se había venido abajo al recibir el frío Saludó

\- Hola ...- Respondió la joven de igual forma pensando que el dichoso actor era un engreído petulante y Terry pensó que era una presumida , dando como resultado unas primeras terribles impresiones

\- Espero de verdad que este bien preparada para el papel , no me gusta perder el tiempo ...- Dijo Terry con seriedad

\- Lo mismo espero yo , ya que a parte de la película tengo conciertos ...- Dijo la rubia pareciendo ser inoscente pero haciendo hervir la sangre del joven

\- jajaja veo que tienes mucha seguridad , espero que así lo demuestres ante la cámara

\- Seguridad , pero no arrogancia señor como USTED comprenderá

\- jajajaja veo que se llevarán bien ...- Intervino el director colocando sus manos en los hombros de los jóvenes ...- Prepárense para que iniciemos las prácticas , les parece ? ...- Dijo el hombre calmando la tensión de esa mirada esmeralda y azul

\- Si , claro ...- Respondieron ambas celebridades con seriedad

Se dirigieron a uno de los salones de prácticas con el director y comenzaron a repasar las escenas

Terry daba sus diálogos con todo su talento y se quedó muy sorprendido al ver que la rubia era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba , incluso actuaba mejor que otras actrices con las que había trabajado

Pronto pasaron a las escenas que contenían contacto físico , y por supuesto varias escenas de besos , algunos apasionados y otros ardientes

\- Bien chicos , escena del primer beso ...- Dijo el director . El cual consistía en la escena de una fiesta donde el castaño conoce a la joven y tras sus coquetos, la chica se retira de la fiesta coqueteando e ignorando sus galanteos , para luego el perseguirla y de un jalón llevársela a los labios con un beso totalmente apasionado , dando como resultado una noche se pasión desenfrenada , Como era un beso actuado el castaño solo colocaba sus labios sutilmente en la comisura de los labios de la rubia y cubría su rostro con una mano , el movimiento de su cabeza era el efecto que hacia que el beso se viera real.

\- Otra vez , están algo tensos ...- Dijo el director centrado en que la escena se viera lo más natural posible sin saber que la piel y el pecho de ambos jóvenes ardía por dentro con el solo hecho de tener esa cercanía , el castaño por primera vez en su vida estaba nervioso y la rubia a penas respiraba.

\- Terry acércala más a tu cuerpo , Candy relaja los brazos , como si te entregaras por completo! Ese hombre te gusta! ...- Dijo el director y la rubia enrojeció escandalosamente haciendo que el castaño sonriera con agrado ...- Saben que ? , mejor bésense en serio así van a entrar en confianza , por qué recuerden que de ahí viene una escena erótica ...- Dijo el director poniéndose de pie y sacando un cigarrillo para disponerse a fumar y darles algo de privacidad , en el mundo del cine era una practica común para que los actores perdieran un poco el pudor y sin contar que ambas celebridades estaban solteras y no había nada de extraño en una petición como esa

Ambos se quedaron a solas en la habitación...- No creo que eso sea necesario...- Dijo la rubia mirando hacia otro lado , su corazón latía fuertemente , la verdad era que por dentro se moría por que el la besara , pero primero muerta a mostrarle un vestigio de su adoración por el

\- Para mi no lo es , ya que este es mi trabajo , pero en tu caso si es necesario , pero no me sorprende que no quieras ... este no es tu mundo y no sabes cómo se manejan las cosas ... - Dijo el actor cruzando sus brazos tras su nuca y con sonrisa burlona

\- Ahora es mi culpa? Jaja por favor! Puedo sentir tu tensión con solo verte a los ojos ...- Dijo la joven desafiante

\- jajajaja no me hagas reír niña ! Tiemblas como una gelatina cuando te toco! A caso nunca te han besado o que ? ...- Molesto el castaño empezando a gustarle esa pequeña sensual riña

\- Mejor de lo que tú podrías hacer si al escena fuera real ...- Se burló ella poniendo los ojos en blanco

Terry se levantó del asiento y sin que ella pudiera verlo venir, el castaño había tomado su nuca con posesión para plantarle un beso que a ella la dejó paralizada de pies a cabeza , sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y para el no fue una actriz mas , algo en ese beso disparo sus palpitaciones al cien , una cálida sensación lleno su cuerpo y los bellos de fuertes brazos se erizaron

Ambos no contaban que a ese primer contacto algo estallaría entre ellos sorprendiendo enormemente a cada uno en su interior , ella no pudo evitarlo y dejó que él la besara por completo abriendo más la boca y permitiéndole su intromisión

\- Bien , se tomaron su tiempo? ...- Dijo el director entrando a la habitación pero con la mirada fija e su móvil , a lo que ambos se soltaron rápidamente, logrando simular que nada había ocurrido

La verdad era que Terry había perdido el balance por completo , se sentía como si él fuera el novato , como si fuera un niño! Siempre había detestado sin ninguna razón a esas celebridades pop del momento , ya que en su mayoría era personas comerciales sin talento que conseguían masas de seguidores ignorante para el consumismo , pero esa rubia era diferente , completamente diferente.

\- Creo que si ... ya no habrá problemas con el escena del beso ...- Dijo Terry con tranquilidad mientra la rubia aun no regresaba del espacio de sensaciones

\- Bien , entonces mañana practicaran la escena erótica y en un par días haremos el rodaje , de acuerdo Candy? ...- Pregunto el hombre observando que la rubia e habia quedado sin habla

\- Si ... si ...- No hay problema ...- Dijo un poco sobresaltada recobrando el control de sus emociones

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir , al día siguiente practicarían aquella escena que seria muy subida de tono , y lo peor de todo era que ella había aceptado algunas tomas de su cuerpo semi desnudo y el estaría encima suyo besando su piel , como podría controlarse? Definitivamente el escucharía a su corazón latir fuertemente como una locomotora

Ojeroso y nerviosos, la mañana llego y mudos llegaron a las instalaciones , cada uno acompañado de su representante y asistente , Una joven encargada del vestuario le comunico a Candy que tendría puesto una especia de top que cubriría sus senos para que solo se vea una toma de su espalda desnuda sin problemas , pero luego que esta se retiraría para otra toma y Terry cubriría su cuerpo con el suyo ...- No te preocupes , Terry es muy profesional y sabe como hacer esto , el no dejara que nadie del estudio se gane con tus encantos ...- Dijo la joven con una sonrisa

\- No tengo problemas , es parte del trabajo ...- Mintió la rubia , la verdad era que estaba realmente nerviosa , las escenas de sus vídeos siendo sensual o besando un chico habían quedado reducidas a estas acaloradas tomas que haría con ese guapo actor ...- Como lo habría hecho Dakota Johnson? en 50 Shades?

Terry caminaba de un lugar a otro en su camerino , pasaba su mano nerviosamente por su cuello y nuca leyendo las escenas que tendría que interpretar en un momento , estaba furioso y muy decepcionado de si mismo , había hecho escenas de sexo miles de veces con diferentes mujeres , hasta incluso había salido de espaldas completamente desnudo en algunos films , siendo reconocido como uno de los mejores traseros de Hollywood , pero en aquel momento estaba muerto de miedo! El beso que le había dado el día anterior lo había perturbado de una forma muy placentera y lo había dejado deseoso de mas ... y ahora ... tendría que tenerla semidesnuda entre sus brazos y besarla , podría llevar eso separando su siempre impecable trabajo profesional de sus emociones? Era increíble! Eso solo le pasaba a actores novatos y sin talento! Y ahora el estaba en esa situación.

Toc Toc ... Sono su puerta de pronto haciendo girar de golpe

\- Estas listo Terry? Candy ya esta en el estudio ...- Dijo Jonathan

Continuara...


	2. Celebridad 1

\- 3 , 2 , 1 Acción! ...- Grito el Director

Candy estaba abrazada al cuerpo de Terry y con sus piernas cruzadas en su cintura , el castaño la tomaba de los glúteos , abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe , el castaño entra a la habitación con la joven cargada en sus brazos y colocandola violentamente contra una pared la besa apasionadamente , en los labios y cuello.

Ella se desliza hasta quedar de pie en el suelo , Terry le quita el top negro que vestía y ella le quita la camisa acaloradamente mientras ambos se besan con desesperación , caminan hasta la cama y el cae sobre ella para besar el inicio de sus senos cubierto por un sensual brasier de encaje negro

\- Corten! ...- Grita el Director ...- Perfecto! Vamos a repetirlo otra vez! Terry sostenla contra la pared unos segundo mas! ...- Ordeno el hombre revisando la escena en la pantalla de las cámaras

La pareja se separo rápidamente como si sus pieles quemaran, Candy camino hacia su asistente que la tapo con un cardigan negro y le estiro una botella de agua , sus mejillas ardían y su respiración era entrecortada. Por su parte , Terry se quedo sentado , no quiso levantarse ya que cierta parte de su cuerpo había empezado a responder

\- Terry estas bien? ...- Pregunto Hellen mientras le quitaba los restos de labial de la boca que le había dejado Candy

\- Si ...- Dijo raspando su garganta y recibiendo con gusto una botella de agua ...- Podría alguien poner mas alto el aire acondicionado por favor? ...- Pidió de mal humor mientras Hellen lo observaba sorprendida , ya que estaba comprendiendo que esa rubia lo estaba afectando.

\- Terry estas bien ? ...- Pregunto Robert acercándose ...- Estas mas rojo que un tomate , mira como respiras ... tienes taquicardia? ... o la chica te pone nervioso eh? ...- Bromeo en voz baja guiñando un ojo

Terry ignoro a su Manager con solo una cara de pocos amigos mientras terminaba el ultimo contenido de su botella de agua , ninguno lo había podido evitar , la escena había sido exitosa debido a que ambos se habían terminado besando realmente y esto solo había causado una fuerte elevación en las hormonas de cada uno.

\- Terry que va ser de ti cuando graben la escena realmente y esa chica no tenga ropa? ...- Dijo Robert riendo con ganas

\- Silencio Robert , de que me estas hablando? ...- Dijo el castaño molesto y apretando los dientes

\- jajajaja lo digo porque te he visto hacer esas escenas con varias actrices y nunca te he visto así jajaja ... ademas se besaron de verdad ...Que extraño Terry tu casi no besas en serio en las películas

\- Lo hice porque esa niña no sabe actuar bien! Eso es todo! No quiero perder el tiempo y estar aquí hasta la madrugada ensayando esa escena miles de veces! ...- Respondió el actor molesto mientras su Manager se divertía horrores con su comportamiento.

\- Waooo Candy , un poco mas y te quedas sin labios! ... Mira nada mas como te dejo ...- Dijo la maquillista de la rubia al otro lado del estudio con una risilla diabólica

\- Por Favor podrían darme una copa de Vino ...- Pidió la joven intentando ocultar el temblor de sus manos , su corazón latía con fuerza y su piel ardía , Aquel hermoso actor había despertado en ella miles de sensaciones muy agradables por más que solamente hubieran sido actuadas , era muy vergonzoso estar al frente de varias personas haciendo aquellas escenas subidas de tono , pero la razón de sus nervios era más por ese contacto físico con el castaño

\- Bien chicos! nuevamente a escena! ...- Pidió el director y nuevamente ambos jóvenes por su parte se dieron valor e intentaron limpiar sus mentes de pensamientos perturbadores

Candy y Terry se encontraron, ambos sin mirarse fijamente a los ojos ...- Deberías decirle a tu maquillaste que no te ponga tanto lápiz labial...- Dijo Terry burlón para bajar la tensión

\- Pues tal vez no te quedarías con tanto labial en tus labios si no me besaras de una forma tan agresiva

\- jajajaja tiene que ser así por qué la escena lo exige, pero no voy a discutir eso contigo ya que no sabes sobre esto y todo lo mal interpretas ...- Dijo el actor arremetiendo con el orgullo de la chica

\- Dios , eres demasiado engreído ...- Dijo la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras el castaño la tomaba en brazos y la cargaba para dar inicio a la escena

\- Solo soy profesional ...- Le respondió seductoramente con sus rostros muy juntos

\- Tanto que tienes que tomar mi trasero de esa manera? ...- Pregunto ella con una sonrisa burlona

\- Acción! ...- Ordeno el director y Terry volvió a besarla apasionadamente , pero esta vez la joven respondió y la pasión que ya estaba en llamas termino literalmente incinerando ambos cuerpos

Terry estaba atónito no podía controlar lo que esa chica estaba causando en el , pensaba que el seria el que controlaría todo , pero esa rubia lo estaba dominando y lo estaba manejando a su antojo como un niño ante un caramelo

\- Corten! Perfecto chicos! Eso quedo mas que perfecto! Tomen un poco de agua! ...- Exclamo el director con diversión y la pareja se separo rápidamente como si sus pieles fueran fuego

\- Tengo que salir de aquí! ...- Dijo el castaño a su asistente mientras literalmente corría a paso apresurado hacia su camerino

Terry llego a su refugio y tras cerrar la puerta dejo escapar un largo suspiro , estaba perdido , mañana harían las escenas mas candentes y ahora si no podría controlar la naturaleza de su cuerpo , Que vergüenza! Y si ella se daba cuenta y hacia un escándalo? Como podía estarle pasando algo semejante? Que tenia esa mocosa mimada para ponerlo de esa forma?

Se llevo los dedos a los labios y saboreo en como ella había respondido el beso y había apretado su delicado cuerpo al suyo , eso lo había hecho prácticamente temblar y lo había tomado de sorpresa , haciendo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigiera a su rostro y a otra parte sensible de su humanidad.

\- Terry , estas ahí? ...- Llamo la voz de Robert al otro lado de la puerta

El castaño actor renegó en sus adentros , fingiendo tranquilidad y actuando un rostro sin ninguna expresión abrió la puerta ...- Que ocurre Robert? ...- Pregunto con fingida somnolencia

\- Quería saber si estabas bien? ... Huiste del set ...- Dijo el hombre con sonrisa traviesa

\- Muero de sueño y tengo un ligero ardor en el estomago , podrían traerme mis antiacidos por favor? ...- Dijo Terry con seriedad

\- Si por supuesto , estas seguro que estas listo para grabar mañana? ...- Pregunto el hombre pues conocía muy bien a su celebridad

\- Y por qué no lo estaría ? ...- Pregunto el castaño con molestia

\- Heyy tranquilo Terry , solo me preocupo por que te he notado extraño en esta últimas horas ...- Dijo el Hombre con voz pausada

\- Estoy bien Robert , mañana terminaremos con estas escenas y después daremos los últimos toques de la película y terminará todo pronto , necesito un viaje o que se yo ... estoy exhausto ...- Dijo el guapo hombre cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta

\- Buenas noches ... - Saludó de pronto un joven con un gran ramo de rosas rojas en la mano

\- Buenas noches ...- Respondieron ambos hombres que lo miraron de forma extraña al notar que el jovencito tenía un evidente acento francés

\- Por favor , serían tan amables de indicarme donde queda el camerino de miss Andley? ...- Pregunto el joven con ojos brillantes de fan enamorado

Terry lo recorrió con fría y desagradable mirada , el joven vestía un franc muy elegante y carísimo, tenía rasgos burgueses y una piel muy cuidada

\- Está al final del corredor a la derecha ...- Indicó Robert ya que Terry solo se había dedicado a lanzarle la peor mirada de todas

\- Muchas gracias , buena noche ...- Contestó el jovencito con suma educación

\- Pffff pobre idiota ...- Murmuró el castaño con molestia cuando el joven se había marchado

\- Si no me equivoco ese muchacho es hijo de un ministro Francés ...- Dijo Robert pensativo

\- Es hombre ? Pensé que era una girl scout perdida ..- Dijo el castaño con burla

\- jajajaja vamos Terry que ocurre ? Ya la niña te está comenzando a producir celos ? Esto si que será divertido he intenso ...- Dijo el hombre muy divertido

\- Hasta mañana Robert ...- Dijo el actor entrando a su camerino y cerrando la puerta mientras su Manager se reía libremente

Pasaron varios minutos y Terry ya vestido y listo para irse a su casa no tardo en despachar a Jonathan y a Hellen , por alguna estupida razón quería quedarse a ver a qué hora salía ese niño afeminado del camerino de la rubia

Estaba en un debate titánico , pero su curiosidad era más fuerte , salió con cautela de su camerino y al fijarse que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores se encaminó casi de puntillas hacia el camerino de la joven cantante

Llego hasta la puerta y sintió ira al oírla reír divertidamente , qué demonios hacía ahí? Porque no se había marchado a su casa a descansar ? Que fuerza sobrenatural lo había invadido y le había dado fuertes deseos de sacar a ese hombre niña a patadas del camerino de la chica ?

Solo hubo silencio y apretó los puños pensando qué tal vez podrían estarse besando , sin poder luchar más con sus deseos pegó su oído a la puerta queriendo oír algo, pero la suerte no estaría de su lado aquel día. Sin poder verlo venir, la puerta se abrió de golpe dando la imagen de una sorprendida Candy con ojos Muy abiertos al haberlo pillado tras su puerta

\- Terry ... que ... qué haces aquí? ...- Pregunto la chica muy confundida

El joven recobró rápidamente el aplomo y poniéndose firme y con cabeza en alto dijo : ...- Lo siento no sabía que tenías una reunión de amigas ... quería hablar contigo de algo , pero veo que estás ocupada , no te molesto ...- Dijo el castaño mostrando indiferencia e intentando ocultarse el rubor de sus mejillas

\- No , está bien ... - Dijo la rubia sorprendiéndolo ... - Michael nos das un momento por favor? , es de trabajo ...- Pidió la joven al chico francés y este con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza y salió del camerino

\- Pasa ...- Invitó la rubia al castaño y este entró con la cabeza hecha un mundo pues no sabía qué demonios decirle ahora

Candy cerró la puerta tras de sí y sentía una excitante sensación al estar con él a solas en su camerino , Terry estaba tan guapo con unos jeans y una camisa blanca remangada a los codos , su perfume varonil invadió la habitación y ella se estremeció

\- Rosas eh? Muy elegante y romántico el delicado hombrecillo francés ...- Dijo sin poder evitarlo y recriminándose interiormente por tener esa boca filosa

\- Tambien Educado y humilde señor Granchester , son cualidades admirables que no todos poseen ... - Agregó la joven mordazmente

\- Asi que a la señorita Andley le gustan los pretendientes refinados ...- Dijo Terry acercándose a ella haciendo que la joven retrocediera algo nerviosa

\- Y por lo visto a la inminencia de la actuación le gusta jugar al corriente seductor ...- Dijo Candy colocando sus manos en el pecho de Terry para mantener la distancia

\- Me gusta ponerte nerviosa , como lo he venido haciendo estos últimos días ...- Dijo el actor con voz rasposa y seductora

\- Eres tan presumido y engreído , me sorprende tanto el nivel de egocentrismo que te manejas ...- Dijo la rubia apretando ligeramente los dientes

La verdad era que ambos jóvenes habían estado deseando verse a solas desde que habían hecho aquellas escenas , no entendían , pero entre ellos crecía una tensión y una adrenalina que resultaba ser agradable y hasta algo adictiva para ambos

\- Y tú eres tan vanidosa y mimada que me irritas de sobre manera ...- Dijo con voz tan suave y sensual que parecía más una caricia que un insulto

\- A eso viniste a decirme lo que ya se ? ...- Pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa burlona

Terry la observó por unos segundos en silencio , su mente ató cabos o neuronas y pudo despertar de ese hipnotismo en el que había estado atrapado

\- No ...- Dijo recuperando la cordura y separándose de ella para darle la espalda ...- Vine a decirte que ... bueno que ...- Tartamudeaba el castaño agilizando su mente para decir algo inteligente y creíble ...- Se que mañana haremos escenas algo complicadas , bueno y solo vine a decirte que no te preocupes , mañana tendré paciencia o mayor tacto para que tú te sientas cómoda ... bueno no tacto , bueno ya sabes a los que me refiero ...- Dijo el actor enrojeciendo por sus palabras y trabándose ligeramente con ellas

Candy se quedó perpleja , Terry le estaba mostrando una nueva faceta de su personalidad , una humana y muy dulce.

\- Gracias Terry por decirme eso , la verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa pero prometo hacerlo lo mejor que pueda ..- Dijo la chica con firmeza y una sonrisa que erizó al castaño de pies a cabeza

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos , sus mentes buscando más razones para prolongar más su tiempo juntos , pero la tensión y una especie de deseo crecía entre ellos con el pasar de los segundos

\- Bien , te dejaré tranquila para que sigas en tu velada con el muñequito de aparador ...- dijo el castaño burlón pero con celos en el fondo , deseando romperle el rostro a tal francesillo

\- Ahhh basta , solo es un amigo ...- Dijo la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco pero sintiéndose como una tonta al percatarse que le había dado sutilmente una explicación

\- Me agrada oír eso entonces ...- Respondo Terry abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndole una última intensa mirada que le hizo temblar las piernas ...- Hasta mañana ...- Concluyó saliendo del camerino de Candy y dando una última mirada desagradable al francés

Como todas las últimas noches desde que se habían conocido , ambos llegaron a sus respectivas casas y a penas conciliaban el sueño dando vueltas en la cama, nerviosos, ansiosos , inseguros , con revuelos en el corazón y cuerpo.

Ella confundida por su extraño comportamiento y el en la misma situación, preguntándose porque esa chica despertaba en él sensaciones y hasta sentimientos algo apasionados , se había enamorado antes de otras mujeres , pero esto era demasiado intenso , tal vez era que estaba deslumbrado por su juventud y belleza, cosa que le había pasado a varios hombres , algo que sería pasajero y terminaría cuando terminaran el rodaje ... o tal vez no?

Así llegó la mañana y ambos llegaron al set listos para comenzar a trabajar en aquellas escenas que supuestamente deberían ser simples para el experimentado castaño pero la verdad era que se sentía tan novato y nervioso como la primera vez que tuvo que hacer una escena parecida a los 18 años.

Candy temblaba ligeramente , estaba vestida solamente con una tanga color crema y ese top que casi no cubría sus pechos , por suerte el director le había comentado que durante la grabación solo serían ella Terry y el camarógrafo en la misma habitación, el resto observaría por una pantalla

La rubia entró al set con una bata y el castaño ya estaba sentado en la cama solamente vestido con un bóxer corto del mismo tono de las sábanas, todo un adonis , todo un cuerpo maravilloso y digno de admirar por horas que solo puso a Candy más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

\- Bien Candy ya sabes que vas a colocarte sobre él y luego pasarán a las otra escenas , ya saben cómo es la coreografía no es así?

\- Si ... - Respondieron ambos con voz rasposa mientras el castaño se hacía un mundo interno intentando mantener el control sobre su cuerpo

Candy se retiró la bata y se acercó a la cama , temblaba pero lo disimulaba con bastante profesionalismo.

Se sentó sobre Terry a horcajadas y el rodeo el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos. El castaño estaba con los latidos a mil por horas , Esta vez iba en serio y sería difícil, muy difícil , el cuerpo de la pequeña y dulce cantante lo había dejado como estúpido y al primer contacto de su suave piel, él pudo sentir que se derretía por dentro.

Ella lo miro por unos segundos y él le sonrió divertido ...- Tranquila pasará rápido ...- Le susurro cerca al oído para que solo ella escuchara y ella se estremeció

\- Acción! ...- Grito el director desde el otro lado de la puerta dando inicio a la escena que cambiaria la vida de ambos

Entonces el rodaje comenzó , Terry tomó el cuello de la joven con sensuales besos mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y hundía sus dedos en su castaña melena

El la besaba en los labios con pasión y ella respondía de misma forma , ella debía moverse sensualmente y ligeramente sin saber que Terry estaba enloqueciendo por dentro y los besos y caricias del actor eran cada vez más reales , ella internamente lo estaba disfrutando y su piel se erizó sin poder evitarlo dejando escapar un ligero gemido que fue ahogado por los labios de Terry

\- Corten! ...- Grito el director y ellos dejaron de besarse pero no se movieron de sus lugares , uno , por qué tal vez pedirían repetir la escena o pasarían a la siguiente, pero internamente, para ambas celebridades, era que disfrutaban de esa cercanía sin querer admitirlo , el corazón de ambos palpitaba fuertemente y sus cuerpos pedían continuar a gritos en la soledad de uno de sus camerinos

\- Perfecto chicos , queda! Siguiente escena! ...- Indicó el director y ahora si pasarían la prueba de fuego

Candy se recostó en la cama y Terry se puso sobre ella , aquel top le fue retirado por una asistente de vestuario y la piel de ambos hizo un exquisito contacto.

\- Acción! ...-Dijo el director nuevamente y esta vez Terry ya no pudo mantener mas sus impulsos naturales , besarla y sentir el cuerpo de la chica casi completamente desnudo bajo el suyo estaba despertando en el ansiedades un poco peligrosas

\- Corten! Corten!...- Grito el castaño de pronto levantándose del cuerpo de la rubia y cubriendo a la chica con las sabanas

\- Pero que ocurre Terry? ...- Dijo el director sorprendido entrando a la habitación de la grabación

\- Jonathan mi bata! ... Pidió el castaño sin levantarse de la cama aun debido a que quería ocultar cierta parte de su anatomía que había despertado

El joven se acerco a toda prisa con la prenda del castaño y este se cubrió a la carrera ...- Lo siento debo hacer una llamada urgente! Se me había olvidado , disculpen! ...- Se excuso Terry saliendo del set a toda prisa dejando a todos los de la grabación con mandíbulas desencajadas ...

Continuara ...

 **Hola chicas , les dejo este mensajito ya que el anterior no escribí nada! Me alegra que les esté gustando este pequeño chispaso de creativas o locura jaja , un poco salido de lo común, pero fue algo que se me ocurrió jeje**

 **Que avenger es Terry? Mmmm eso lo dejó a fantasía de cada una (para mí creo que Thor)**

 **Se me ocurrió que la voz de Ariana Grande es digna para nuestra Candy! Lamento por ahí si hay fans de Selena o Taylor , jeje es solo para la historia! Creo que todas tienen su talento y brillo especial**

 **Gracias y fuertes abrazos para todas!**


	3. Chapter 3

Que vergüenza , por un Demonio! Se habrá dado cuenta? Mierda! Estoy seguro de que se dio cuenta! Ahora se llenara de pajaritos la cabeza y se le inflara el ego a esa mocosa engreída! Pero demonios! Por que me pone así? Parezco un estúpido adolescente! ...- Pensaba Terry en la intimidad de su camerino intentando relajar a su anatomía masculina e intentando limpiar su mente de pensamientos eróticos con la rubia cantante

\- Terry te están esperando! ...- Llamo Robert al otro lado de su puerta ...- Por un demonio se puede saber que te paso? Tienes que hablar Terry , nunca habías tenido un comportamiento como ese! Te conozco hace miles de años! Así que no quieras engañarme ...- Dijo el hombre algo molesto

El castaño respiro rendido y abrió la puerta de su camerino , aun vestido con la bata que cubría su casi completa desnudez ...- No se que me pasa Robert ...- Dijo rendido al fin , ya que sentía que si no hablaba enloquecería

\- Te gusta Candy ...- Dijo el hombre con seriedad

\- Bueno como varias mujeres me han gustado , pero carajo! No se que me pasa , solo al tocarla yo ... ya bueno no tengo que ser tan especifico , tu entiendes ...- Dijo el actor frustrado , ya que anteriormente había hecho escenas con actrices hermosas o mujeres que le gustaran pero siempre había podido separar su trabajo de las emociones , pero en esta oportunidad , por primera vez en sus mas de 20 años de carrera le había sido imposible , esa chica era como fuego y afectaba todos sus sentidos .

\- Parece que te dio con fuerza el amor en esta oportunidad ...- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa comprensiva y acercándose al gran tocador del actor

\- De que amor me hablas? si solo conozco a esa chiquilla unos días por favor! ...- Dijo Terry con irritación

\- A caso no has oído del amor a primera vista ? ...- Se burlo el hombre estirándole unas pastillas ...- Sera mejor que las tomes y termines la escena con dignidad ...- Dijo Robert estirándole unas pastillas que funcionaban como relajantes musculares lo cual lo ayudaría a no tener ningún tipo de reacción al momento de tocar a la hermosa rubia

Por su parte , Candy estaba en shock , claro que se había dado cuenta del cambio significativo en el cuerpo de su compañero de rodaje , estaba realmente sorprendida , que había ocurrido? por suerte las mujeres no mostraban evidencia en su cuerpo cuando estaban en situaciones como esa , si no , Terrry y todo el equipo se hubieran dado cuenta de los estragos que causaba ese hermoso hombre en ella , seria que eso solía pasar cuando las escenas era muy calientes? O ella le inspiraba algo al famoso actor de Hollywood Terruce Greum Granchester? El solo hecho de pensar que lo ultimo fuera cierto le causaba mariposas en el estomago y una alegría enloquecedora que le daban ganas de bailar

\- Bien ya podemos continuar ...- Dijo Terry ingresando al set nuevamente con un rostro mas relajado ...- Disculpen era un tema familiar , todo bien ...- Se disculpo con una sonrisa de lado y tranquilamente se quito la bata

Candy que estaba sentada en una de las sillas siendo retocada por unas maquillistas no dijo nada , solo se quedo observándolo y sintió como un agujero se abría en su estomago , el castaño le gustaba y mucho , solo esperaba no quedar deprimida y enamorada al final del rodaje

\- Bien chicos a escena! Es lo ultimo! ...- Indico el director que fumaba su cigarrillo numero 15

Nuevamente se colocaron y Candy temblaba entre sus brazos ...- No estés nerviosa , no dejare que nadie te vea ...- Le dijo el con voz dulce y ella sintió a su corazón dejar de latir por unos segundos

\- Acción! ...- Mando nuevamente el hombre

Y Así se besaron nuevamente , pero esta vez con mas dulzura y entrega , el la acaricio de una manera diferente haciéndola perderse de la realidad y olvidando por un momento que estaban trabajando y la presencia de las demás personas en el set , Terry besos cuello , labios y rostro , ella enredaba sus dedos en su cabellera y besaba su mejilla por momentos sin poder evitarlo , eso no estaba en el guion pero ella se había dejado llevar

\- Yyyyyy Corten! Perfecto chicos! Queda! ...- Dijo el directo muy entusiasmado ...- Excelente! Quedo mejor de lo que esperaba , Apasionado y sensual , nada vulgar ni pornográfico! ...- Decía el hombre al resto del equipo mientras Tery aun se había quedado unos segundos mas sobre el cuerpo de Candy observándola de una manera intensa

Terry cubrió el cuerpo de la rubia con las sabanas y se levanto de golpe al percatarse que se había quedado como en una especie de trance y Jonathan le paso su bata para que el se cubriera rápidamente , entre ellos había quedado una sensación agradable y a la vez abrumadora.

Las luces del set fueron apagadas y el equipo de grabación abandono la habitación , ambos actores se dirigieron cada uno a su camerino tras saber que no volverían a grabar en tres semanas en lo que editaban las escenas grabadas hasta ese día. Todos estaban realmente felices de tomarse un tiempo para descansar después de arduo trabajo menos dos celebridades que veían aquel tiempo de distancia como una larga y triste temporada en que no se verían

Todos se despedían en los corredores , con caras felices y ojeras de tanto trabajo , el vestuario era empacado y los cables y luces recogidos para ser tapados durante aquella corta temporada de descanso

Terry se había quedado a solas en su camerino , quería verla por ultima vez antes de esa separación de tres largas y tortuosas semanas , no entendía que le había hecho esa chica en esos últimos días , pero había despertado algo en su interior que clamaba con desespero tenerla a su lado.

De pronto , como si hubieran escuchado sus mas fervientes deseos unos golpes en su puerta lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos , El castaño camino hacia la puerta y al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su corazón inicio aquella acelerada carrera que era de su completo agrado

\- Candy ...- Murmuro sorprendido al verla parada en su puerta con las mejillas algo sonrojadas

\- Yo ... bueno ya me iba y quería despedirme de ti y darte las gracias , no hubiera sobrevivido a esa escena si no hubiera sido por la confianza que me transmitiste , en verdad , muchas gracias ...- Dijo la joven tímidamente con una suave sonrisa

Terry se había quedado estupefacto , solo podía ver esos hermosos ojos y labios , que deseo besar tanto en esos momentos pero controlándose pues sabia bien que un golpe seria lo único que ganaría.

\- No hay de que Candy ...- Dijo por fin sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza para salir de su embeleso ...- Yo debo decir que siento haber sido un idiota al comienzo , en realidad eres mucho mejor actriz que varias que conozco , tienes talento y gracias por permitirme trabajar contigo ...- Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo de sobremanera a la rubia

\- Se supone que yo debería decirte eso a ti Terry ...- Dijo Candy riendo dulcemente ...- No te preocupes y lamento si en algún momento no me comporte a la altura ...- Agrego con un gesto divertido ...- Bien , hasta luego entonces ...- Se despidió y cuando se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida el castaño giro el rostro para que ese beso cayera en sus labios

\- Lo siento ...- Dijo rápidamente ante la cara de sorpresa de la chica ...- Es la costumbre que he tenido contigo en los últimos días ...- Se excuso y la rubia comprendió con un cierto aire de decepción que paso por sus ojos rápidamente

\- Si , te entiendo no te preocupes , hasta luego ...- Dijo Candy retirándose de allí con las mejillas rojas y el corazón a todo galope

Terry la observo hasta que su figura junto con su asistente y Manager se perdían al final del pasillo , de pronto un sentimiento nada agradable invadió su corazón , soledad y tristeza se agolparon el pecho del castaño , ganas de que esos días corrieran no se hicieron esperar

 **5 días después:**

Largos y tortuosos habían sido esos días para ambos jóvenes , ella se distraía por completo en sus conciertos , agradecía tanto tener una agenda copada para no sentir la desesperación por ver el tiempo correr y volver a ver sus bellos ojos azules sobre ella. Pero Terry era el que mas estaba sintiendo el paso lento del reloj , debido a su carrera tenia mas tiempo libre que la joven cantante y para el era mas tortuoso esperar

\- No pensabas irte de viaje o algo asi? ...- Pregunto Jonathan al castaño mientras el joven tenia el rostro hundido en un cojín de su gran sala

\- No quiero ...- Dijo con voz ahogada por el almohadón

\- Y vas a quedarte aquí con depresión de quinceañera enamorada? Mientras ella esta de gira? ...- Pregunto el chico divertido

\- Déjame , ya no puedo sentirme mas imbécil y estúpido como me siento ahora ...- Dijo el actor con voz cansada

\- Es normal , así es el amor , jajajaja jamas pensé que te vería en estas! Parece que tu etapa de galán ha terminado y a llegado tu momento de ...

\- Cállate ya Jonathan! No es gracioso ... donde esta ella ahora? ...- Pregunto sacando su rostro deprimido del cojín para ver a su asistente

\- Veamos ...- Dijo el joven sacando su iphone , mismo que manejaba para publicar en las redes sociales del castaño ...- Nueva York , en unos días estará en las vegas , podrías ir a verla ...- Sugirió Jonathan

\- Y que sepa que Terruce Granchester es uno mas de su club de fans de enamorados? Ni muerto! ...- Respondió el castaño con orgullo

\- Por Dios Terry entonces te sugiero que te enamores de tu orgullo si vas a tener ese tonto pensamiento ...- Dijo Jonatahn con impaciencia

\- Si ya se! Es algo idiota lo que digo! Pero ... ahhhh... ya mejor dejemoslo así , no hay mal que dure mil años ...- Dijo el castaño volviendo a hundir su rostro en el cojín

\- Por cierto , iras a la premiasion de los Mtv Awards este año? recuerda que tengo que confirmarles tu asistencia , Estas nominado en dos categorías ... - Dijo el joven revisando sus correos

\- Pfff sabes que jamas voy a esas premiaciones de a medio pelo ...prefiero recibir el premio por correo y dejarlo en su caja hasta olvidarme ...- Dijo Terry con burla pues el reconocido actor solo asistía a eventos de premiasion importantes como los Oscar , Golden Globes , Goya o Met Gala

\- Si ya se ... pero se me ocurrió que tal vez quisieras asistir , ya que cierta persona se va a presentar en vivo ...- Dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa traviesa a lo que Terry levanto la cabeza con rapidez para escudriñarlo con la mirada

\- Te odio me pones entre la espada y la pared ...- Dijo Terry entrecerrando los ojos

\- Entre tus deseos y tu orgullo querrás decir ...- Dijo el chico riendo divertido

El castaño se quedo en silencio debatiéndose que hacer , podía ir y verla por fin en su mundo y si se daba la oportunidad poder saludarla aunque sea unos minutos o podía tragarse sus deseos y esperar con dignidad los días que faltaban para iniciar nuevamente el rodaje de la película

\- Iré ...- Dijo finalmente con decisión

\- Buena elección ...- Respondió Jonathan con una gran sonrisa

Así llegó el día del evento, Terry llegó a la alfombra vestido muy elegantemente con un frac negro de Armani , Jonathan lo seguía con prudente distancia , encargándose de todos los detalles , su entrada , el vestuario , los reporteros que tenían permitido entrevistarlo

El castaño posó ante las cámaras mientras los gritos del público enloquecía y pedía inútilmente fotos o autógrafos a una gran distancia del actor

\- Terry! Terry! ...- Gritaban miles de mujeres y reporteros a lo que el castaño les dedicó una linda sonrisa y un saludo con la mano

\- Ohhh Terry , que maravilla que hayas venido, tomémonos una foto juntos ! ...- Dijo de pronto una muy emocionada Shailene Woodley invadiendo el espacio del castaño , Terry no pudo poner objeción ya que tenía que ser educado ante la prensa y con la actriz que le resultaba algo desesperante

Los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar , la prensa disparó fotos y como siempre preguntas inoportunas sobre si estaban saliendo no tardaron en llegar entre los gritos de los reporteros

Terry estaba por avanzar , pero la desesperante chica no hizo más que retenerlo sutilmente para que la prensa le sacara más fotos ...- Vamos avanzando te parece? ...- Le dijo con una fingida sonrisa

De pronto los gritos de la multitud se triplicaron y un nombre que él había estado adorando en los últimos días se escuchó en la enloquecida multitud

De un auto bajo la razón por la cual él había aceptado ir a ese evento lleno de jóvenes artistas con y sin talento , esa premiasion que no tenía nada que ver con el ya que se enfocaba más en el mundo de la música , pero en esos momentos no le importaba , la imagen de ella vestida con un vestido largo de corte sirena color esmeralda , hermosamente arreglada le cortaron la respiración, el castaño sutilmente se separó de la actriz que por suerte se había distraído en una entrevista y solo pudo quedarse de piedra observándola , mientras ella sin saber de su presencia aún , sonreí y posaba bellamente a las cámaras

\- Terry tienes que entrar...- Dijo Jonathan sutilmente

-Mierda! ...- Se quejó el castaño de tenerla tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos , rindiéndose y entrando al gran teatro antes que la prensa se diera cuenta de su extraño comportamiento

\- Sabes en donde está su asiento? ...- Pregunto Terry ligeramente alterado al ver a lo lejos que varios hombres saludaban muy emocionados a la rubia

\- No , pero lo averiguaré , ahora tú ve a tu sitio , te traeré una bebida ...- Dijo Jonathan intentando tener paciencia

Como era de esperarse los sitios de ambos estaban muy distanciados , ella estaba en primera fila pues estaba nominada a mejor artista del año , mejor disco , mejor video , mejor artista femenina y por supuesto las cámaras querían tenerla en primera toma

El castaño estaba con actores en otro grupo de asientos , Robert se unió a él después de unos minutos , mientras que varios colegas lo saludaban y se sorprendían de su presencia en el evento.

El espectáculo comenzó y Terry estaba casi arrepentido de haber asistido , un público de chiquillos enloquecido con cada presentación , "celebridades" nuevas que había aparecida de la noche a la mañana , con pésima actuación o voces arregladas con Auto Tune y por supuesto tenerla a ella tan lejos y con un rapero medía caña hablándole constantemente al oído.

De pronto las nominaciones a mejor cantante femenina fueron pronunciadas y Tery puso los ojos en blanco. De molestia al ver que Selena Gómez y Camila Cabello estaban en la misma categoría que Candy , le parecía algo inaudito poner a ese par de fraudes al lado de una chica tan talentosa con ella

\- Y la ganadora es ... Candy Andley! ...- Dijo la presentadora emocionada y el público se puso de pie para aplaudir a la rubia que elegantemente se encaminó al estrado

\- Gracias ...- Dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa

Terry la observó con cara de idiota en lo que la chica decía su corto y preciso discurso de agradecimiento, todo él malestar y el mal humor desaparecían como una ligera ventisca

La vio desaparecer entre aplausos cargando su premio y se anunció que pronto la joven se presentaría para cantar su nuevo éxito

\- Ya puedes cerrar la boca Terry ...- Le dijo Jonathan disimuladamente...- Tiene un camerino , así que puedes ir a visitarla después de su presentación, me lo dijo su asistente y por supuesto le pedí que no le dijera que estás aquí

\- Recuérdame subirte el sueldo Jo ... - Dijo el actor más emocionado que niño con dulces

Las luces se apagaron y el público comenzó a gritar de emoción , una escenografía enorme y fantástica que simulaban ser el espacio con luces color lila y blanco invadieron el escenario y una fabulosa Candy apareció elevada por una plataforma cantando en vivo con su maravillosa voz , vestida con un pequeño y futurista vestido ceñido a su cuerpo

You, you love it how I move you  
You love it how I touch you  
My one, when all is said and done  
You'll believe God is a woman  
And I, I feel it after midnight  
A feeling that you can't fight  
My one, it lingers when we're done  
You'll believe God is a woman

El publico estaba enloquecido al igual que todas las celebridades que habían asistido , ella tenia una voz privilegiada que hacia temblar el escenario y su belleza era muy bien captada por las cámaras , la canción, aunque era super comercial para un publico joven , tenia un mensaje oculto que se podría interpretar de varias maneras , feminista , empoderada , blasfemo , pero a Terry las letras no hicieron mas que derretirlo y no podía estar mas de acuerdo con lo que la canción decía y sobretodo interpretado por ella.

Entre un gran grupo de mujeres bailarinas e imágenes impactantes su presentación termino con aplausos y gritos , dejando a un publico muy emocionado y extasiado con la presentación de la chica.

Candy desapareció del estrado y el castaño estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a en su búsqueda cuando anunciaron la premiasion a mejor actor masculino del año ...- Es una broma? ...- Dijo Terry molesto pues sabia que debía quedarse ...- Ojala no gane carajo! ...- Dijo estresado e indignado cuando vio que estaba en la misma categoría que Zac Efron

Pero la vida le daría un lindo detalle , uno de aquellos que se vuelven inolvidables , Candy salio a escena vestida con largo vestido dorado y cargando el premio para entregarlo al futuro ganador y Terry de pronto deseo ese premio mas que a un oscar

\- Y el ganador es ...- Dijo otra cantante que entregaba el premio junto con la rubia ...- Terry Granchester ...- Grito la chica emocionada mientras que a Candy le palidecía el rostro

Terry se levanto acomodándose el saco elegantemente y los gritos invadieron el lugar , Candy se quedo congelada de pies a cabezas asimilando que el la había visto bailar y cantar sensualmente , en esos momentos solo quería que la tierra la tragase

Terry subió los pequeños escalones y con gran sonrisa se acerco a la rubia , la joven le entrego el premio mientras el besaba su mejilla ...- Gracias , de verdad no lo esperaba ...- Dijo el castaño al publico mirando de reojo a la rubia que traia la boca ligeramente abierta ...- Gracias Robert , MGM , Club House , Francis Hamilton y a todo el equipo que trabajo conmigo en esta película , gracias a todos ...- Dijo señalando al publico que grito emocionado sobretodo el publico femenino ...- Este premio es para ustedes! Gracias! ...- Concluyo el castaño rápido y preciso , guiñando un ojo que enloqueció a sus admiradoras.

Terry se giro y colocando la mano sobre la espalda de Candy , los tres abandonaron el escenario para dirigirse tras bambalinas , la rubia estaba muda , no sabia que decir ni hacer , el tacto de la mano de Terry en el escote de su espalda le quemaba la piel , la ganas de arrojarse a sus brazos no se hicieron esperar ...- Te acompaño a tu camerino ...- Le dijo el castaño al oído haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera

Continuara ...

 **Hola Hola! Nuevo Capi , espero que les guste =)**

 **La canción es God is a Woman de Ariana Grande , a mi me gusta mucho =)**

 **Saludos y abrazos para todas =)**


	4. Chapter 4

\- No .. no sabia que estabas aquí ... pensé que no venias a estos eventos y que tendríamos que ver un vídeo tuyo en las pantalla dando las gracias ...- Pudo por fin hablar Candy mientras caminaban por los correderos y los asistentes los miraban con mucha curiosidad

\- La verdad es que no ... pero estaba algo aburrido y como no tenia nada que hacer decidí venir , por lo menos me llevo algo a casa ...- Dijo levantando el premio que sostenía en la mano mientras ambos ingresaban al camerino de la rubia

\- Felicidades en ese caso ...- Dijo Candy con una sonrisa timida

\- Felicidades a ti por mejor cantante femenina del año y por tan buena presentación ...- Dijo el castaño con su seductora sonrisa y la tensión empezó a crecer entre ambos

\- Gracias ...- Dijo Candy poniéndose roja y bajando la mirada algo avergonzada

\- Debo decir que tienes una voz impresionante , no me parece justo que compitas con Selena Gomez , esa chica no canta ni en su baño ...- Se burlo el castaño

\- Oyee no digas eso ... las paredes tienen oídos ...- Dijo Candy queriendo reír por su comentario ya que muy en el fondo pensaba lo mismo

\- Gracias , no pensé recibir halagos de una inminencia de la actuación como tu ...- Bromeo la joven

\- Cuando algo realmente me gusta lo digo y lo demuestro y puedo decir que no solo hablo por tu voz ...- Dijo Terry acercándose a ella

\- Ah no? ...- Pegunto la chica comenzando a ponerse a nerviosa pero sin moverse de su sitio ya que prácticamente sentía que sus piernas no respondían

Terry se acercó lo suficiente para observar su rostro y deleitarse con su belleza , como deseaba esos pequeños labios ...- curiosa vestimenta por cierto...- Dijo de pronto alejándose y poniéndose a curiosear por el camerino de la chica , con una pelea en su interior entre el deseo y su orgullo.

Candy volvió a respirar con normalidad después de esa intensa cercanía ...- Eso no es nada , hay días que tengo que ponerme cosas mas extrañas , nunca tanto como Lady Gaga pero me ha tocado elevarme en el aire con mayas de cuero ajustadas y esas cosas ...- Explico la chica con una sonrisa al verlo curiosear en su tocador

\- Me gustaría ir a uno de tus conciertos algún día , claro si no te molesta por su puesto ...- Dijo el castaño volviendo a dirigirse hacia ella

\- Claro que no , eres bienvenido, pero pagaras tu entrada como todos ...- Respondió Candy riendo ligeramente

\- En verdad quería verte ...- Dijo de pronto Terry haciendo que la prensión de la chica cayera al suelo con el rostro tan cerca que unos centimetros mas y sus labios estarían sobre los de ella

\- Candy! ... Upss lo siento! Candy debes volver se nombrara al ganador de mejor artista del año ...- Interrumpió su asistente y Terry por poco y ahorcaba a esa chica allí mismo

\- Si ya voy! ...- Respondió la joven recobrando el control de sus sentidos después de haber sido interrumpida en un momento tan intenso

\- Ve ... Dijo Terry con una sonrisa ... Y mucha suerte , te veré después ...- Agrego con rendición , por lo menos ya la había visto y eso calmaría un poco su ansiedad en los días que faltaran , pero , y después que terminara el rodaje , que ?

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y junto a su asistente se retiro de allí dejando al castaño a solas en la habitación , el se quedo unos segundos mas en ese lugar , olia al perfume de ella y el se dedico a disfrutarlo , se sentía como un demente y aun no entendía del todo que le ocurría con ella , le gustaba era mas que obvio pero le parecía cómico y extraño que pudiera haber nacido algún tipo de amor en tan poco tiempo.

Salio del camerino y se dirigió a su asiento , en pleno camino se dio con la sorpresa que Candy había ganado ... es obvio ... hay demasiado talento en ese pequeño cuerpo ...- Penso para si mismo con una sonrisa

\- Terry , del Us Weekly ! ...- Lo interrumpió de pronto una rubia con la piel casi naranja del bronceado artificial ...- Cuéntanos a que se debe el milagro de tenerte en este evento? Algún romance ? Shailen Woodley por ejemplo? Estas feliz de haber ganado el premio a mejor actor masculino? Es cierto los rumores que estas haciendo una película con Candy Andley? Cuéntanos por favor!...-Pregunto la chica con voz chillona estresando al castaño es cuestión de segundos

\- Estoy muy bien , gracias por preguntar ...- Respondió el castaño avergonzando a la reportera ... - Estaba nominado , así que, por que asistir no crees? Y gane , claro que estoy feliz , no lo estarías tu si ganaras un premio? ...- Le respondió entre risas

\- Ayyy si claro , pero es raro verte en el mundo de la música , tal vez algún motivo en especial , la presentación de Candy Andley ? ...- Insisto la chica con desesperación por obtener alguna jugosa noticia

\- Y tu porque estas aquí? ...- Le pregunto amablemente el actor a la chica

\- Ah ? Por que es mi trabajo ...- Respondió la joven extrañada

\- Bueno , el mio también , eso es todo , que tengas buenas noches ...- Dijo finalmente saliendo de allí ...- Hora de irnos ...- Dijo el castaño a Jonathan que había ido a buscarlo al verlo con la odiosa reportera

Lamentablemente en el mundo del estrellato había que huir cuando la prensa comenzaba con los acosos , Terry no quería exponerse mas de lo que ya lo había hecho esa noche y menos si eso era tener que meter en problemas a Candy , con todo su pesar tuvo que retirarse del evento sin poder volver a ver a la rubia que estaba muy ocupada preparándose para entregar otro premio.

Llego a su casa , cansado y algo derrotado pues se sentía como un imbécil de haberla tenido tan cerca y haberse puesto a hacer estupideces en vez de hacer lo que realmente deseaba , maldito orgullo que dominaba sobre sus verdaderas intenciones. Rendido se tumbo en su cama solo esperando que el tiempo volara y poder probar esos labios otra vez aunque solo fuera actuado , no le importaba , solo sabia que lo necesitaba.

\- Mierda! ...- Exclamo el castaño dos días después del evento al verse en primera plana con Shailen Woodley en las revistas de chismes " Nuevo romance en Hollywood?" Decía el encabezado ... -Eso me pasa por ser caballero ...- Dijo con desagrado

\- Te hubieran hecho pedazos si la plantabas al momento de la foto , así que actuaste correctamente ...- Dijo Robert tranquilamente ...- Por que te altera tanto ? Siempre te han importado poco estas cosas!

\- Es por Candy ...- Agrego Jonathan riendo ...- Tranquilo Terry estoy seguro que ella no lee esas cosas y si lo hace estoy seguro que como el 80% de celebridades no cree nada de lo que ahí dice

\- Si lo se , pero igual , si fuera al revés yo estaría hecho un demonio

\- Bueno ese tal Drake se tomo mil fotos con tu chica ...- Dijo Robert con malicia ya que le encantaba ver al actor renegar

\- Ese es un pobre diablo en busca de publicidad! ... - Respondió Terry con molestia

\- Bueno por lo menos actúa y consigue su propósito ... en cambio hay otros que estoy viendo , pero no quiero decir su nombre , que se echan para atrás y salen huyendo ...- Arremetió Robert contra el actor disfrutando el poder burlarse por esa situación

\- Están insoportable ustedes dos! Me voy! ...- Dijo furioso el castaño saliendo al jardín para prender un cigarrillo mientras ambos hombres reían divertidamente por su gracioso e infantil comportamiento

\- Nuestra estrella del cine , el galan de las mujeres y nuestro osado actor de acción esta enamorado! Es tan dulce como ver a una quinceañera con cambios hormonales ...- Se burlo Robert mientras Jonathan intentaba respirar de la risa

Como nada es para siempre , los días desesperantes de separación terminaron , El martes por la mañana ambas celebridades llegaba por su parte al los estudios para hacer las ultimas escenas , Terry estaba nervioso y Candy sentía que su corazón estallaría de emoción al verlo.

Candy estaba sentada en unas de las sillas del set , mientras una estilista arreglaba sus bucles con unas tenazas , movía sus manos nerviosamente ya que aun no se habían encontrado

De pronto lo vio entrar a lo lejos acompañado de Jonathan y Hellen , el la miro y le dedico una sonrisa a la cual ella correspondió , ambos deseaban acercarse y poder hablar pero no querían quedar expuestos ante tantas personas , como celebridades tenían que tener cuidado ya que cualquier empleado podía grabarlos con su celular y vender las imágenes a la prensa

\- Terry mira hacia aquí ...- Dijo Hellen con algo de impaciencia al ver que el castaño miraba hacia su lado derecho constantemente y ella no podía maquillarlo correctamente ...- Estas muy distraído

\- Lo siento ...- Se disculpo con una bonita sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de la pobre chica solo sufriera mas

\- Bien chicos a escena , hora de practicar ...- Llamo el directos y ambos mas felices que niños en parque de diversiones se aproximaron para empezar la escena que debian hacer aquel día

\- Hola ...- La saludo Terry con su sonrisa de lado y tomando la cintura de la chica entre sus brazos

\- Hola ...- Respondió la rubia ligeramente sonrojada mientras rodeaba con sus brazos al castaño

Que mejor escena que esa , para después de tanto tiempo de separación , protagonizar un ambiente romántico de ambos en su apartamento bailando suavemente al compás de una delicada canción era la magnifica excusa para tener esa cercanía que tanto habían querido tener hace días

\- Ok ... el beso ...- Indico el director y ambos jóvenes buscaron los labios del otro con suavidad , por supuesto ninguno de ellos tuvo interés en fingir un beso para la película , no querían perder el tiempo , así que decidieron hacerlo real

\- Y Candy te desmallas en 3 , 2 ,1 ...- La rubia perdía la consciencia en brazos del castaño y este respondía de forma desesperante y nerviosa al ver a su novia inconsciente en sus brazos

\- Perfecto! ...- Grito el directo ...- Vamos a repetirlo un par de veces mas y pasamos a grabar ...- Indico el hombre con profesionalismo

Candy seguía en brazos de Terry , mientras el resto de personas se dedicaban a hacer sus cosas ...- Oye eso estuvo mas que bien ...- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

\- De verdad ? Lo hice bien? Es primera vez que tengo que fingir un desmayo ... Leonard Shaw me estuvo dando instrucciones ...- Dijo al rubia feliz

\- Eso lo explica ... Leonard es muy bueno , claro sin contar de que eres buena para esto también ...- Dijo Terry

\- Vaya , debió haberte costado mucho decir eso eh? Pero muchas gracias ...- Se burlo la chica dulcemente

\- Como has estado estos días ? No pude verte después de la premiasion , estabas muy ocupada ... - Dijo Terry con una seductora sonrisa

\- Bueno si ... fue horrible en verdad , hubo miles de entrevistas , termine muy agotada y decidí ir a casa de mis padres por lo siguientes días , estaba algo saturada, pero me hubiera gustado verte después del evento ...- Comento Candy suspirando y luego percatándose que había dicho esas palabras en voz alta y poniéndose roja como la sangre misma

\- A mi también ...- Agrego Terry feliz como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia de su vida

\- Listo Chicos , nuevamente a sus posiciones ...- Grito el director y Candy respiro aliviada de ser interrumpidos en un momento tan comprometedor como ese

Nuevamente ambos se tomaron su tiempo y disfrutaron de hacer aquella escena , así se la podían pasar todo el día si el director se los pedía. Terminaron de grabar las escenas al fin, dando un trabajo impecable y dejando a un muy satisfecho director.

\- Bien señores , Mañana nos vemos para grabar las ultimas tomas y habremos terminado! Descansen bien esta noche! ...- Dijo el directo a todo el equipo y actores

Uno a uno , los presentes se fueron retirando , mañana seria el ultimo día del rodaje y se terminaría todo , no habrían mas excusas para verse y menos para tocarse , ambos por dentro llevaban tantas incertidumbres, pena , con fuertes deseos de pedirle al otro para verse , pero que hacer cuando el orgullo es mas fuerte y domina las emociones?

\- Por que te cuesta tanto? Has invitado a miles de mujeres a salir ...- Dijo Jonathan indignado al ver al actor incapaz de ir a buscar a la joven

\- Precisamente por eso! Ella no es una mujer mas! Me trae como un loco , en pocos días he hecho cosas que nunca me había imaginado posible hacer , me aterra , y si yo no causo estos mismos sentimientos en ella? Y si ella tiene otros planes? Si esta enamorada de otro? ...- Dijo el actor nervioso caminando por su camerino

\- Todo eso lo sabrás hablando Terry ...- Dijo su asistente con impaciencia

\- Bien! ...- Grito el castaño saliendo de la habitación y encaminándose a paso firme al camerino de la rubia , Llego hasta la puerta y toda la valentía se le esfumo del cuerpo , pero ya estaba ahí y no haría el ridículo nuevamente

No supo ni como pero toco la puerta , esta se abrió pero lejos de emocionar al castaño , este se llevo una decepción al ver que la persona que lo recibía era la asistente de la cantante

\- Oh Señor Granchester , Candy ya se fue , tenia grabación ...- Explico la chica saliendo con una maleta ...- Necesita algo?

\- Eh No , no , solo quería comentarle algo , pero no importa esta bien ...- Respondio Terry con algo de tristeza

\- Bueno si es algo importante le recomiendo que lo tenga presente , mañana Candy saldrá de gira después de terminar el rodaje ...- Le dijo la chica con una amable y sonrisa y retirándose de allí

El actor se quedo de piedra en aquel corredor , que pensaba? que ella no era alguien sumamente ocupado? Que ella no tenia mas responsabilidades que el? Que estaría disponible para cuando se decidiera a hablar?

Derrotado y de mal humor regreso a su camerino para recoger sus cosas y retirarse a su casa , mañana seria un nuevo día , una nueva y probablemente ultima oportunidad para tener un acercamiento a esa chica , podría por fin darse el valor ?

La mañana siguiente llego y ambos se encontraron como de costumbre en el Set , muy temprano , muy felices , pero con cierta nostalgia de que ese seria el ultimo día que tendrían para estar juntos.

\- Bueno chicos , recuerden que esta noche es la cena de celebración por culminar exitosamente este trabajo! Ha sido un gusto y tengamos fe de que este film sera un éxito de taquilla , quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por haber dado su trabajo y talento para esta gran y memorable producción , gracias ...- Dijo el director l todo el equipo y actores

Todos aplaudieron y con gusto grabaron las ultimas escenas , Una Candy (Alise) internada en el hospital siendo diagnosticada de una grave enfermedad , Un Terry desesperado por conseguir el dinero e involucrándose en negocios peligrosos para conseguirlo a pesar de las suplicas de su novia , dando como desenlace una cuenta bancaria con el suficiente dinero para el tratamiento de la chica y el triste encarcelamiento del castaño a un penal de máxima seguridad pero con el gozo de haber salvado a la mujer que amaba.

La película terminaba en una melancólica escena de la joven recuperada yendo a visitar a su novio a una cárcel y diciéndole cuanto lo amaba a través de un teléfono y separados por un gran ventanal de vidrio , con la promesa de casarse con el aunque tuvieran que hacerlo en la cárcel

En la escena final , Candy termino llorando realmente , pues le parecía algo muy triste y conmovedor , se culmino entre aplausos y abrazos el gran trabajo y se celebro con copas de Champa.

\- Iras a la cena esta noche? ...- Pregunto Terry a la rubia

\- Si claro y tu?

\- Si me honras con tu compañía durante la velada estaré feliz de ir ...- Dijo Terry con una linda sonrisa y haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza

\- Te espero a las 8 entonces ? ...- Respondió la joven y ahora fue turno del castaño de temblar

\- Claro que si , ahí estaré ...- Dijo Terry sintiéndose el hombre mas dichoso del mundo

La noche llego y un muy puntual actor llego a la gran y hermosa residencia de la cantante , La mansión de la joven era grande y una de las mas lindas del vecindario costoso , con una gran sonrisa , Terry se percato que vivían muy cerca el uno del otro.

\- Ohh Terry Granchester , que placer poder conocerte , pasa ...- Lo recibió una linda mujer que era nada mas y nada menos que la madre de la chica que le estaba robando el sueño en las ultimas semanas

\- El gusto es todo mio señora ...- Saludo Terry muy feliz de poder conocer a aquella mujer y percatarse de donde habia heredado Candy su belleza

\- Candy bajara en unos minutos esta con todo su arsenal de maquillistas , ya sabes , tienen una alfombra roja hoy verdad ?...- Pregunto la mujer con una gran sonrisa , pues admiraba mucho al joven y guapo actor

\- Así es y en unas semanas nos juntaremos nuevamente para ver el estreno de la película ...- Explico Terry sintiéndose muy cómodo a la que ya había nombrado como su suegra en sus adentros

\- Muero por ver los resultados , estoy segura que sera un éxito y no lo digo solo porque mi hija sale en ella ...- Rio la mujer divertida

\- Hola , disculpa la demora ...- Entro Candy de pronto a la sala vestida con un hermoso y largo vestido color rojo pegado a su silueta

\- Oh Cariño estas hermosa ...- Dijo su madre levantándose del sillón de un respingo , muy emocionada ...- Es Valentino?

\- Así es mama , que buen ojo! ...- Respondió la cantante divertida y percatándose que el castaño se había quedado de piedra y con la boca ligeramente abierta ...- Hola Terry ...- Saludo la chica al castaño que no había podido pronunciar palabra alguna ante la imagen de la rubia

\- Ho .. Hola Candy , estas hermosa ...- Dijo recuperando su acostumbrada seguridad

\- Gracias y tu muy apuesto , nos vamos? ...- Pregunto la joven acercándose a el y provocando que el actor temblara con su delicioso perfume y cercanía

Ambos se encaminaron a la cena en el auto de Terry , fueron recibido por una gran y escandalosa multitud de reporteros y fanáticos , el castaño con todo el gusto del mundo posaba muy feliz al lado de Candy , las fanáticas estaban extasiadas por verlos juntos , les resultaba una pareja hermosa y adorable.

El evento y la cena se llevo entre risas y copas , ambos conversaron alegremente y se sorprendieron al percatarse que tenían muchas cosas en común , definitivamente , esa noche nacía algo mas que una amistad , pues los ojos de ambos no dejaban de demostrarse deseo y admiración por el otro , platicaban tanto entre ellos que hasta las personas que los rodeaban se habían percatado de la creciente química de la pareja.

La cena termino y Terry estaba mas que emocionado y decidido de confesarle la locura que habia ocurrido en su corazon , mañana ella se iria de gira y hasta la idea de ir con ella atraveso su mente.

Salieron por la puerta de atras para no ser asediados por el grupo de personas que abarrotaba el local , solo unos cuantos guardias de seguridad estaban cerca , caminaron tranquilamente y conversando de cosas triviales cuando de repente escucharon un grito

\- Candy! ...- Grito una voz masculina y cuando la pareja volteo observo con horror como un hombre obeso de casi dos metros de altura corría desenfrenado hacia la pequeña y frágil rubia , aquel enfermo "fan" había podido atravesar la barda de seguridad y corría con desesperación hacia la chica , Terry miro con horror y de un impulso , sin poder evitarlo , estampo un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del hombre derribandolo al suelo y dejándolo inconsciente

 **Continuara ...**

 **Hola chicas , disculpen por la gran demora , mi trabajo de pronto se puso patas pa arriba y tuve que suplantar a gente que sacaron de un día para otro , una pena en verdad , pero por suerte aun mantengo mi trabajo! Agradezco su comprensión y espero que les guste este capitulo! Abrazos y cariños a todos =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Flashes y un gran escándalo no tardo en llegar , unos hombres de seguridad corrieron hacia la pareja y los ayudaron ingresar al auto para que se pudieran marchar sin mas contratiempos

Terry arranco rápidamente , mientras la rubia temblaba de miedo , aquel gran y repugnante sujeto con mirada pervertida había estado tan cerca de ella y ni siquiera quería imaginar que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera encontrado sola

\- Estas bien ? ...- Pregunto Terry deteniendo el auto en una calle desolada

\- Oh Dios mio Terry , quise morirme , tuve tanto miedo ...- Dijo la rubia comenzando a llorar y refugiándose en brazos del actor ...- Oh por Dios , ahora tendrás problemas Terry ...- Dijo asustada y mirándolo fijamente con preocupación

\- Me importa un rábano , ese enfermo se merecía ese y mil golpes mas ...- Dijo el actor furioso , indignado que el cuerpo de seguridad que habían contratado esa noche fuera tan ineficiente ...- Hey vamos , tranquila , ya paso ...- La consoló el actor olvidándose del desagradable episodio y disfrutando de la cercanía de la rubia

\- Gracias Terry , no quiero ni pensar lo que dirá la prensa mañana , lo siento tanto ...- Se disculpo Candy limpiando las lagrimas de sus bellos ojos

\- Nada de eso Candy , olvídate de la prensa , nada me importa mas que estés bien ...- Dijo Terry mirándola con adoración , deseaba tanto decirle tantas cosas , pero no sabia si era el momento indicado ya que la joven estaba muy afectada ...- Te llevare a casa , esta bien ?

\- Si , gracias ...- Contesto la joven acomodándose en su sitio y limpiando sus mejillas

Terry condujo hasta la propiedad de la chica tomando la mano de la joven en la suya para tranquilizarla , ella se sentía tan cómoda y protegida a su lado que un ligero temor de separase de el la invadió. El castaño estaciono el auto y bajo de este para acompañar a Candy hasta la puerta de su casa , cosa que nunca había hecho con nadie antes.

\- Gracias otra vez Terry , no me cansare de decírtelo , solo de acordarme yo ...- Dijo la joven aun algo afectada

\- No lo pienses mas ...- La interrumpió el actor tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo ...- Lo haría miles de veces mas con tal de que nadie te ponga un dedo encima ...- Dijo el joven con firmeza pero con voz tan dulce que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Candy se erizara por completo

Ella ya no dijo mas , pues el la atrajo con suavidad a su cuerpo y sus labios buscaron los suyos para poder por fin dar rienda suelta a lo que tanto estaban deseando hace ya varios días atrás.

Si pensaban que ya conocían los labios del otro , estaban completamente equivocados , pues en aquel momento , en aquella intimidad , sin cámaras , sin gente alrededor y sin la careta de actores pudieron darse un beso real , sentirse con libertad de demostrarse lo que sentían por el otro , tocarse y acariciar la piel del otro si miedo y sin reservas , ella rodeando su cuello y el haciendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos tan estrecha que ni un alfiler podría interponerse entre ellos.

Probando y mordiendo ligeramente la boca del otro , la falta de aire fue en aumento , los pies no tocaban el pavimento , y las mentes estaban completamente en blanco sin ningún pensamiento mas que solo sentir y disfrutar de ese momento dorado.

Lentamente se separaron , mirándose fijamente , con fuertes deseos de continuar y ver hasta donde los llevaría ese delicioso intercambio , respiraciones entrecortadas , la piel que quemaba y corazones que gritaban por mas.

\- Buenas noches Terry , Gracias ...- Solo pudo decir la rubia , asustada , impactada y con poca cordura

\- Buenas Noches ...- Respondió el castaño que también estaba en estado de shock , el cuerpo de ambos aun no recuperaba el movimiento.

La joven entro a su casa para apoyarse en la puerta y respirar profundamente , sentía que se ahogaba , las sensaciones habían sido tan poderosas que no entendía como sus piernas podían sostenerla aun en pie , unos segundos mas y se hubiera desmayado en brazos de ese hermoso hombre.

Estaba asustada , nadie la había hecho sentir de esa forma , por uno segundos sintió que había tocado el cielo con las manos , era hermoso! Era perfecto! Quería mas de el , quería entregarle todo de ella , estaba total y completamente enamorada de Terruce Greum Granchester , tanto , que la asustaba , porque hasta podía sentir que era capaz de dejarse de lado a ella misma con tal de tenerlo a su lado.

Por su parte Terry estaciono su auto a unos metros de la casa de la rubia , sus manos temblaban , su boca ardía , su cuerpo rogaba por tener a esa chica , ese beso había significado tanto , que había superado toda sensación agradable que hubiera podido sentir en sus 27 años de vida , ya nada era lo mismo para el , nada volvería a ser como era, Candy había llegado a su vida como una fuerte y gran tormenta a poner todo de cabeza.

\- No pude decirle nada ...- Penso en silencio con la frente apoyada en el timón de su auto ...- No era el momento , ahora cuento tiempo tendré que esperar para verla de nuevo? Cuanto podre resistir? ...- La amo...- Murmuro suavemente y sorprendiéndose que su propia boca hubiera hablado sin proponerselo

La mañana siguiente llego y una Candy muy ajetreada abordo el jet privado que la llevaría a su primer destino , la joven estaba triste , no tenia deseo alguno de irse y sobretodo se sentía terrible de tener que dejar a Terry con el escándalo que seguramente saldría en las noticias en los siguientes días , pero tenia trabajo que cumplir y no hacerlo solo le traería consecuencias graves , como demandas y mala reputación con los fans.

\- Por un demonio Terry! ...- Grito Robert molesto dos días después de que Candy hubiera abandonado la ciudad, lanzando en la mesa una revista de chismes con una foto de Terry golpeando a aquel hombre en el rostro en primera plana

\- Que querías que hiciera Robert? Dejar que ese mastodonte se le fuera encima? Y si estaba armado? Hazme el favor! ...- Le respondió el castaño indignado

\- Entiendo porque lo hiciste , pero no podías interponerte entre ellos ? Tenias que golpearlo en el rostro? Esta noticia esta en todos lados! Tu foto circula a nivel internacional y sin contar con la demanda que te ha puesto ese hombre ...- Dijo el Manager frotándose la frente con evidente preocupación

\- Y que van a hacer? Meterme preso por golpear a un acosador ? Cuanto miles quiere? Se los pago con gusto y de paso pido una orden de restricción contra ese enfermo porque no lo quiero cerca a ella nuevamente

\- La prensa quiere una conferencia para que aclares los hechos ...- Dijo el hombre con seriedad

\- Aclarar? No hay nada que aclarar Robert! Es mas que obvio que un loco sobrepaso la seguridad y se dirigió a Candy de forma amenazante , yo la defendí , eso es todo! Ningún ser humano tiene derecho de violar el espacio personal de nadie! ...- Respondió Terry molesto

\- Bueno sabes que en la prensa están diciendo "Terry Granchester golpea a fan de cantante Candy Andley" , " Terry Granchester no controla su ira" ...

\- Si si , ya se toda la porquería que escriben esos idiotas con tal de ganar dinero , como quieran , hagamos esa estúpida rueda de prensa , paguenle lo que pide ese imbécil y a mi déjenme tranquilo ...- Culmino el joven de malas

Si que se había armado todo un revuelo ya que al actor se le conocía como un hombre pacifico y tranquilo que nunca había estado involucrado en escándalos , los fans , los medios estaba estupefactos y hasta emocionados de verlo en una situación así

Terry no estaba arrepentido en lo absoluto , es mas , pensaba que lo volvería hacer y con mas fuerza si de ella se trataba , con su característica arrogancia y seguridad se sentó frente a los reporteros para contestar a la lluvia de preguntas

Como era un hombre calculador y muy inteligente pudo controlar a la audiencia y dejar satisfecha a la cantidad de interrogantes que se debatían entre una acción de protección hacia una indefensa joven o un ataque de ira producidos por celos o simple enojo hacia los fans o paparazzis

Cansado llego hasta su residencia , dándose con la sorpresa de que seria citado a juicio , era increíble! Como podían darle pelota a un acosador? Habia violado la seguridad y había invadido el espacio personal de esa chica con su enfermo fanatismo , olvidando que Candy era un ser humano , una mujer , con miedos e inseguridades , claro que se merecía ese puñetazo , y no solo ese , si no , varios que le hicieran entender que por mas que idolatres a alguien , es una persona y debes respetarla.

A la mañana siguiente , las noticias eran escandalosas , El juicio que tendría Terruce Granchester por agresión , aquel gordo enfermo dándose de victima ante los medios , un gran grupo de fans apoyando al actor y a la cantante y otros que estaban a favor hasta de darle cárcel al castaño

Terry solo se rió , era absurdo , si el y Candy fueran personas comunes , ese hombre enfermo solo se hubiera ido a su casa con un golpe y nada mas pasaría , pero claro , a parte de "fan" , un oportunista, y no podía faltar la envidia y el morbo de la gente para hacer un gran drama al rededor de personas afortunadas y talentosas

Por suerte , Terry contaba con uno de los mejores abogados del país y no le preocupaba en absoluto el juicio , ya que aquellos jueces bailaban al compás de dinero y de seguro aquel repudiable hombre también , de algo servia una carrera tan sacrificada como la actuación, el único tema que no dejaba tranquilo al actor y lo deprimía por momentos era la ausencia de Candy , recordar ese ultimo beso lo hacia estremecerse , por un lado estaba feliz de que ella estuviera lejos de todo ese escándalo , pero por otro deseaba con ferviente deseo tenerla en sus brazos nuevamente.

Después de hablar con Robert y su abogado , el castaño decidió quedarse en casa , tenia los ánimos por el suelo y estaba asqueado de los medios y la hipocresía , se tumbo en su gran salón de entretenimiento , vestido solamente con pantalones negros de deporte para disponerse a jugar videojuegos toda la tarde

\- Señor ...- Llamo de pronto uno de sus guardia de seguridad por el teléfono

\- Si ?

\- Han venido a buscarlo de parte de la Señorita Candy Andley , una asistente ... - Dijo el hombre que resguardaba la casa del actor desde la entrada

\- ... si esta bien que pase ...- Respondió el castaño extrañado , pero pensando que seguramente venían a darle indicaciones sobre como llevar el juicio y no involucrar mucho a la rubia

Terry se puso una chaqueta de deporte sobre su torso desnudo y salio al encuentro de la chica , observo como un auto muy caro se estacionaba en el porche de su casa y una figura femenina vestida con prendas deportivas algo grandes bajaba de este , con lentes de sol y la cabeza cubierta por la capucha del sueter negro que traía puesto

El portal de vidrio de la entrada no lo dejaba ver con claridad , extrañado abrió la puerta y su presión cayo al suelo cuando vio como la joven se retiraba las gafas oscura para mirarlo

\- Candy! ...- Dijo el atónito sin poder creer que que su sueño mas deseado se estaba materializando frente a sus ojos

\- Terry , yo ... Yo tenia que venir , no pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos ...- Dijo la rubia con ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas , muy preocupada y mortificada por la situación

\- Pasa por favor ...- Solo pudo decir Terry , casi temblando de la emoción de tenerla en su casa y sin importarle un bledo el tema del juicio y las noticias , la joven entro y retiro la capucha de su dorada cabellera , al castaño solo se le corto la respiración , la había extrañado y deseado tanto en esos días , que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse sobre ella para comérsela a besos

\- Pero Candy , y tu gira? Todo esta bien de verdad ...- Pudo decir después de hacer un gran esfuerzo para mover sus labios y salir del hipnotismo

\- Me importa poco , Terry iras a juicio por mi culpa y no puedo dejarte solo en un momento tan horrible como este , lo lamento tanto , de verdad yo , he estado tan asustada y preocupada por ti , casi no he dormido y ...

\- Vamos Candy , no es nada , todo estará bien , tengo un buen abogado! ...- La interrumpió el joven tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas ...

\- Pero tu nunca habías tenido un escándalo en tu carrera , Yo pagare todo Terry , ya mucho daño he hecho y ...- Respondió la rubia algo desesperada y comenzando a llorar

\- Candy vamos! Deja de echarte la culpa , como no iba a reaccionar así con tal de protegerte ? ...- Dijo el mirándola fijamente y ella sintió a su corazón caer a su estomago ... - Lo volvería a hacer ciento de veces con tal de que tu estés bien , porque nada me importa mas que tu ...- Concluyo el castaño acariciando la mejilla de la rubia y acercándola a su cuerpo

\- Terry ... yo ...- Dijo Candy casi en un susurro , temblando y sintiendo un fuego abrazador escalar toda su piel

\- No te has dado cuenta que todo el trabajo que hicimos juntos , no pude actuarlo ? No pude dejar de besarte y acariciarte ? No pude dejar de desearte tanto como dejar de quererte o olvidarte en estos últimos días ...- Le dijo Terry dulcemente muy cerca de sus labios

Candy ya no pudo resistir mas , su mente estaba tan nublada y su corazón tan desbocado de emoción por las palabras del actor que solo pudo besarlo en los labios como respuesta de todo lo que ella sentía en su interior

Terry la recibió con sorpresa y con el mayor de los gustos , ese beso le respondía por si solo que los sentimientos de la joven eran mutuos , ambos sintieron como un vació en sus corazones se volvía a llenar de una energía intensa y muy gratificante. Ambos cuerpos recibían aquella droga a la que se habían vuelto adictos en los últimos días , el sentir y acariciar la piel del otro

Ahora no había nadie a su alrededor , no habían cámaras , no era un papel que fingir , era solamente amor y deseo que afloraba sin medida , de manera veloz y exorbitante , asustando e impactando en ambos corazones que comenzaban a amarse sin reservas.

El beso fue en aumento , las respiraciones eran agitadas y pequeños gemidos ahogados de la joven se podían oír en el silencio de aquella sala , ambos caían en un abismo sin fin , El deseaba tanto hacerla suya y ella moría por entregar todo de si .

Y sus deseos fueron escuchados , Terry la levanto en el aire para que ella enredara sus piernas en su cintura y se dejara conducir por el a donde sea que el la llevara para amarla. Ya habían hecho algo similar pero saber que esta vez era nada mas que la realidad los hacia temblar de gozo.

Entre besos y ligeras mordidas entraron a una habitación que estaba en penumbras , muy cómoda y elegante , el castaño cerro la puerta sin dejar de penetrar la boca de la chica con tanto deseo que pensaba que en cualquier momento perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Entre besos y con algo de desesperación el la desnudo , había deseado tanto el cuerpo de la chica que no podía soportar mas , ella acaricio su torso y espalda libremente como tanto lo había deseado en aquellos días de grabación. Candy estaba embriagada , Terruce Granchester la haría suya , haría el amor con aquel hombre que había sido una especie de fantasía para ella por tanto años , desde que era una adolescente, antes de entrar al mundo de la fama y lo miraba en los cines haciendo papeles majestuosos , deseos de gritar y llorar se agolparon en su pecho , se sentía tan afortunada en aquellos momentos que no creyó que tendría una mejor noche en toda su vida después de esa

Terry la recostó en la cama y embriagado probo los senos de la chica que ya estaban desnudos bajo sus manos , Candy gimió fuertemente pensando que solo ese simple contacto la haría alcanzar en clímax en segundos y así fue , muy sonrojada y asombrada no pudo creer que ese hombre tuviera semejante impacto en ella , no podía imaginar que pasaría con su cuerpo cuando el se adentrara en ella . El castaño con una sonrisa de lado continuo torturándola, besando el resto de su cuerpo , la haría ver las estrellas con cada caricia y despliegue de pasión.

Ella se retorcía con cada beso y por cada rastro por donde la lengua de aquel hermoso hombre pasaba , el disfrutaba tanto de ella que cualquier acto sexual del pasado era una minucia sin sentido comparando con todo lo que le hacia sentir esa rubia. Poco a poco el termino completamente desnudo sobre ella , mirándola a los ojos se adentro en su cuerpo y ambos sintieron un estallido en su interior que por poco y los terminaba matando de tanto placer.

Se hicieron el amor con calma , pasión y por momentos se tomaban de forma desenfrenada y enloquecedora , ella disfrutaba de cada embestida llegando al climax en múltiples oportunidades , Terry tenia tanto impacto en ella que por un momento pensó que desfallecería en aquella habitación. Entre besos , mordidas , palabras sueltas y gemidos , El actor llego a tocar las estrellas como jamas lo había hecho con nadie , agotado , extasiado e inmensamente feliz se recostó a la lado de la rubia para abrazarla a su cuerpo

No se dijeron nada , las palabras no hacían falta , sus cuerpos por si solos se habían declarado el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro , adormecidos y en paz , ambos se dejaron llevar por el sueño , acurrucándose con la compañía del otro con la nueva seguridad de que una hermosa etapa iniciaba para ambos

 **Continuara ...**

 **Hola chicas! Buen fin de semana! Perdonen la demora , el trabajo esta que quema! gracias por su compresión y apoyo! Me alegra que les guste este pequeño Fic! Besos y abrazos! No leemos la siguiente semana =)**


	6. Chapter 6

Entre risas y besos , ambos terminaron de desayunar en la cama , ninguno pensaba mas en aquel tema sobre el juicio o las noticias escandalosas , ambos celulares estaban en completo abandono y ambos managgers muy de malas , pues sus celebridades les habían dado el día libre para no ser molestados.

\- Desde cuando ? ...- Pregunto la rubia con interés mirando fijamente a esos bellos ojos azules

\- No lo se ... creo que desde el primer beso que practicamos ...- Respondió Terry algo sonrojado

\- Bueno ... yo desde los 15 o 16 años así que no te avergüences ...- Dijo la joven sonriente

\- En serio? Fantaseabas conmigo? ...- Pregunto el actor con ojos brillantes

\- Eso jamás lo sabrás ...- Respondió la rubia con picardía y dejando que él besara su cuello , pues la estaba deseando nuevamente

\- Que te parece si nos encerramos aquí todo el fin de semana ? ...- Le propuso el actor comenzando a besar la oreja de la joven y causándole fuertes estremecimientos

Ella no dijo mas , cerrando los ojos y abrazándose al cuello de Terry , dejo que este le hiciera el amor y la llenara de caricias en lo que restaban aquellos días que pudieran estar juntos.

El día del tal aclamado juicio llego y una muy segura Rubia decidió presentarse sin importarle el escándalo y la locura de la prensa , Los fans estaban enloquecidos al ver que dos celebridades tan atractivas se apoyaban mutuatemente en tan desagradable episodio y el rumor de un romance entre la cantante y el actor no tardo en llegar y convertirse en la fantasía de muchos.

Terry no quería que la rubia expusiera su imagen ante tal situación , pero la joven era muy decidida y aguerrida y nada la haría cambiar de opinión . Como fue de esperarse el Juez no tardo en fallar a favor del actor y poniendo una orden de restricción al atacante contra ambas celebridades.

Felices y tranquilos , la pareja que aun mantenía su relación en secreto decidió retomar la gira de la joven cantante , ya que Terry no podía , ni quería despegarse de aquella mujer que lo había enamorado hasta la médula , ella con gusto acepto y juntos disfrutaron de viajar por algunos países y darse la oportunidad de disfrutar la compañía del otro

Fotos de ellos juntos viajando por el mundo y fotos del castaño en los conciertos de la cantante comenzaron a aparecer en revistas , programas de televisión , redes sociales y diarios nacionales e interrelaciones , los rumores eran enormes! El caballero que ayudo a la damisela en apuros! La película que los había enamorado en la vida real! Candy y Terry no podían parar de reír y divertirse con todas la especulaciones sobre ellos en la prensa.

La gira de la rubia termino al fin , dejando a su publico extasiado y contento , con buenas ganancias y con miles de propuestas de entrevistas pagadas ofrecidas por medios que morían por tener la nota que confirmara su relación con el actor Terruce Granchester.

Ambos jóvenes ignoraron dichas propuestas y juntos aparecieron de la mano en el estreno de la película donde se habían conocido , Verse interpretando aquellas escenas subidas de tono hubiera sido algo muy incomodo si en aquellos momentos no hubieran sido pareja en la vida real. Como fue de esperarse ambos declararon ante la prensa aquel día que estaban en una relación y que se habían enamorado a raíz de la película.

Tanto Terry como Candy se volvieron en la envidia de muchos , fueron considerados una de las parejas mas hermosas de Hollywood y mas seguidas por fanáticos y prensa, era difícil , pero el amor que poco a poco iba creciendo cada vez mas en ellos les daba la fuerza para sacar su relación adelante.

Viajes , premiaciones , giras , entrevistas , eran cosa de cada día , ambos jóvenes hicieron que sus asistentes y Managgers programaran la mayoría de sus actividades en momentos que el otro estuviera ocupado , así podían disponer de un poco de tiempo libre el resto del día o acompañar al otro durante algún viaje

Como era de esperarse , no paso mucho tiempo para que Terry le propusiera a la rubia mudarse juntos e iniciar una relación aun mas seria , Ella acepto encantada , pues estaba tan enamorada que si por ella fuera se casaría y tendría todo los hijos que el le pidiese.

\- Hey! Tu! Si tu! El de la casaca roja! No tienes que pegarte tanto a ella para bailar ...- Dijo Terry con voz acusatoria mientras observaba celosamente de lejos la grabación del nuevo vídeo musical de Candy

\- Tomemos un descanso si ? ...- Dijo la joven con una sonrisa a sus bailarines y al equipo de grabación

La joven se acerco a su novio con mirada desaprobatoria mientras que el castaño seguía con ojos fijos en el bailarín que había estado bailando cerca a la joven ...- Terry amor! vamos! deja a ese pobre chico en paz! ...- Le dijo la joven con mirada seria

\- Candy , tu lindo trasero estaba en su ...

\- Terry , Es gay! ...- Dijo la joven en un susurro y apretando los dientes

\- ohhh ... bueno da igual , tiene lo mismo que yo ... no tan grande , fuerte y bonito .. pero y si se esta haciendo pasar por gay ?

\- jajajajaja ...- La rubia no pudo evitar estallar en fuertes carcajadas , así de divertida y elocuente se había transformado su vida al lado de Terry y la adoraba ... - Mi amor , mañana serán las escenas con Nicky ... como vas a ver eso? , si no toleras a un bailarín gay ? Ademas , yo en un mes tendré que verte besar a Elle Faning en varias ocasiones! ...- Dijo la joven con algo de recelo

\- Vamos Candy , tendré que emborracharme para besar a esa chica que parece un alien ...- Dijo Terry con cierto desagrado

\- Si claro ...

\- Jajaja , Candy , ella es actriz no tendré que besarla en serio como tuve que hacerlo con una niña inexperta que conozco ...- Dijo el actor con mofa

\- Bien que querías! Tu ojos lo suplicaban desde que entre al estudio ...- Respondió Candy cruzándose de brazos

\- Vaya! Que engreída! Por favor niñita! Era tu sueño echo realidad , a que tenias recortes míos pegados en las paredes de tu habitación ...- La molesto el actor con una sonrisa de lado y mirada orgullosa

\- Pues se equivoca señor Granchester eran fotos de Liam Hemsworth las que decoraban mi habitación ...- Respondió la chica desafiante

\- Como te atreves!? ...- Le respondió el actor haciéndose el ofendido y trayendo el cuerpo dela chica al suyo para plantarle un beso posesivo y tierno en los labios

 **3 años después ...**

\- Y en otras noticias! Se acabaron los rumores! Las incertidumbres que nos tenían con los pelos de punta! La joven cantante Candy Andley esta esperando a su primer hijo! Si , así como lo escuchan , Un año después de una maravillosa y privada boda en Santorini , la pareja espera a su primogénito! Así lo confirmo una foto de la cuenta del Instagram del actor Terry Granchester , donde ambos salen sonrientes y sosteniendo una prueba de embarazo positiva! ...- Decía un presentador de noticias del espectáculo en la televisión

\- Te dije que se quedarían tranquilos ...- Dijo Terry acariciando la espalda de la joven mientras ambos miraban las noticias y desayunaban en la comodidad de su nueva hermosa y lujosa casa que habían adquirido antes de casarse

\- Es cierto, espero que ya no me sigan , ayer saliendo del hospital me asuste tanto ...- Dijo la joven apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo

\- Es cierto , lamento mucho que la seguridad no fuera suficiente ...- Dijo el castaño abrazando a su esposa con infinito amor ...- Sabes que estaba pensando?

\- Que cosa ...- Pregunto la joven curiosa

\- Que deberíamos mudarnos de aquí , a un lugar lejano , que no tengan tanta cultura occidental y así tu puedas llevar tu embarazo en completa tranquilidad , no quiero que nada te perturbe o te estrese ...- Explico el actor con una sonrisa observando el rostro de confusión de Candy

\- Que? Pero a donde? Y tu trabajo? ...- Pregunto la joven sin poder dar crédito a las palabras de Terry

\- Mi trabajo? Vamos hermosa! Tu lo que mas necesitas en estos momentos , es un esposo y ese pequeño un padre las 24/7 ... despues de 20 años de trabajo creo que me puedo tomar un tiempo no te parece? ...- Dijo el actor besando la mejilla de la rubia

\- Bueno .. si , pero ... estas seguro? ...- Pregunto la joven impactada sin poder creer aquella propuesta tan tentadora y maravillosa que era casi como un sueño

\- Claro que si .. dinero no nos faltara ... o piensas subirte a un escenario y bailar en tacones con nuestro hijo ? ...- Pregunto el actor divertido

\- jajaja claro que no ... no hay nada mas que quiera en estos momentos que ser madre ...- Dijo la joven sonriente y colocando una mano en su vientre aun plano ...- Y no quiero que nada le afecte , A donde iremos? ...- Pregunto Candy con una linda sonrisa y muy entusiasmada

\- Que te parece vivir una larga temporada en donde nos juramos amor? ...- Pregunto el castaño y a Candy se le abrieron los ojos como un par de enormes estrellas

\- Oh Dioss Mio! Siii! ...- Exclamo la joven , emocionada como una niña pequeña en navidad y aferrándose cariñosamente al cuello de su esposo

El mundo del espectáculo en América entro en una conmosion al enterarse que la pareja se había mudado a otro país para estar en paz y lejos del mundo del espectáculo , Ambos Managgers entraron en un tipo de crisis al saber que no tendrían trabajo con aquellas celebridades por un tiempo indefinido y tanto como asistentes y bailarines fueron recomendados y captados por otras celebridades para trabajar , pues quien no quería tener a los bailarines de Candy Adley? O al asistente de Terry Grandchester?

Nada era para siempre , la vida era predecible , con giros favorecedores y otros no tanto , pero para Candy y Terry había llegado el momento de cerrar una etapa y comenzar una nueva , si en si la carrera de la joven cantante no había sido tan larga como la de Terry , la rubia pudo descubrir que fuera de los escenarios y la fama la verdadera felicidad estaba en algo tan sencillo y hermoso , la compañía de dos bellos y maravillosos hombres que se habían vuelto su universo.

En aquella bonita y acogedora residencia blanca en las montañas de Santorini , Candy observaba con el corazón hinchado de amor como Terry daba el biberón por primera vez a Angelo , su hermoso y completamente sano primer hijo , que tenia los ojos azules como su padre y el cabello castaño , un poco mas claro que el de su progenitor , pero con un inmenso parecido que solo hacia que la nueva madre babeara a aun mas por su pequeño hijo.

\- Vaya, si que come mucho ... despacio pequeño ...- Le murmuraba Terry con una gran sonrisa a su hijo , fascinado de hacer aquella tarea

\- Es tan parecido a ti Terry , hasta en su forma de comer ...- Dijo Candy con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa

\- Eso es una completa mentira! Eso lo saco de ti o debo recordarte que tengo un vídeo tuyo comiendo pizza como si no hubiera un mañana? ...- Se burlo el castaño

\- Eso no se vale! Estaba en mi séptimo mes de embarazo! Son antojos de embarazada y es completamente valido ...- Le dijo al rubia

\- Pobre de ti hijo mio ... tu madre te toma de escusa para solapar sus voraces formas de comer y sin contar los dulces y el helado ... es un milagro que aun asi siga teniendo ese cuerpo que me enloquece ...- Dijo Terry con mirándola seductoramente

\- Ayyy ... estaba por darte un golpe , pero sabes escabullirte muy bien ...- Dijo la joven con resignación y algo divertida

\- Estoy diciendo la verdad ..- Dijo el actor acercándose a ella para darle un tierno beso , mientras que el pequeño Angelo ya se había quedado profundamente dormido sin importarle lo que sucediera a su alrededor

El cielo estaba teñido de de rojo , una hermosa puesta de sol les avisaba el pronto anochecer , Candy tomo a su bebe entre brazos mientras ella se acomodaba en los brazos de Terry y ambos observaron con suma paz y amor al gran astro comenzar a ocultarse

La vida que estaban llevando en aquel lindo y apacible lugar era mas que perfecta , lejos de la gente , cosas superficiales , sin paparazzis , eran como una pareja común que podía salir con completa libertad a pasear por las calles en compañía de su hijo en su linda carriola.

Algunas veces algún noticiero o revistas amarillista mostraba fotos de las celebridades viviendo tranquilamente en Grecia , pero para suerte de ellos eran pocos los reporteros que podían llegar hasta aya para molestar la privacidad de la pareja

\- No extrañas cantar? ...- Pregunto Terry una tarde mientras ambos descansaban en la playa con Angelo, que disfrutaba muy extasiado por primera vez aquellos licuados de bebe con sabor a frutas

\- Me gusta cantar , la música es y sera siempre mi pasión , pero perderme esto? ...- Explico la joven limpiando la pequeña boca de su hijo ...- No lo cambiaría por nada , ademas no extraño para nada las entrevistas , los paparazzis , las ruedas de prensa ... ya sabes ...- Dijo la joven suspirando con una embobada sonrisa al ver como Angelo le sonreía

\- Yo tampoco extraño eso , quiero que Angelo crezca como un niño normal , lejos del acoso de la prensa , sin ver noticias falsas de sus padres o cosas que esa gente suele distorsionar ...- Dijo Terry acomodando un mechón de cabello de su esposa tras su oreja

\- Eso es lo que mas temor me da ... que el se vea afectado por gente sin escrúpulos ...- Dijo Candy con temor

\- En ese caso deberíamos vender nuestra casa en los Angeles y mudarnos definitivamente aquí ...- Dijo Terry dandole un beso en la frente

\- De verdad ? Estas seguro? Pero tu no extrañas actuar? , Terry esa ha sido tu vida por tanto años ...- Dijo la joven asombrada

\- Mi vida ahora son ustedes dos y como dices tu , yo tampoco cambiaría esto por nada ...- Dijo su esposo con una gran sonrisa tomando en brazos a Angelo

Y así lo hicieron , sus bienes , carros lujosos y otros objetos de mucho valor , fueron vendidos , subastados y otros donados a caridad , la pareja pretendía con esto cerrar todo lo que los atara a su vida pasada para iniciar una nueva donde ellos pudieran ser felices y velar por la seguridad y tranquilidad de su futura familia.

Terry puso una escuela de actuación la cual tenia largas filas de alumnos que deseaban inscribirse , esta termino abriendo varias sucursales en Europa que eran manejadas por excelente actores, todos bajo la supervision y aprobación del ex actor , Candy inicio una fundación para niños y niñas que había sufrido de violencia o abandono y a parte de brindarles el apoyo psicológico que tanto necesitaban, los orientaba a soltar su ira y frustración a través del canto y la danza , la fundación de la joven tuvo grandes donaciones de varias compañías privadas , pues la joven siempre fue reconocida por su talento y profesionalismo.

Así , aquella pareja que en los últimos 5 años habían decidido dar un gran giro a sus vidas , gozaban de la paz y el amor de sus tres hermoso hijos , lejos de lo material , lo falso y los frió que era el mundo del espectáculo , dando su talento para el beneficio de otros y disfrutando de su amor cada día.

FIN

 **Hola chicas , aquí el final , como dije , es un Mini Fic , ligero , sin dramas , y directo , espero que les haya gustado , perdonen la demora , como dije , estoy con temas laborales JODIDOS! Con decirles que creo que renunciare , por suerte mi Terry me apoya y no aguanta verme tan estresada , Me despido chicas , no se cuando escribiré otro fic jaja , creo que haremos un viaje lejano con Terry , besos a todas y bendiciones**

 **Gracias , Vivian Grandchester**


End file.
